Heated love
by melajapane
Summary: 'Ces sentiments ne sont pas dû à mon rôle mais à toi'. Naruto et Sasuke sont deux acteurs dans deux mondes différents qui vont finir par collaborer ensemble. Ce projet changera leur vision de la vie ainsi que leurs êtres. SasuxNaru. Contenu explicite.AU
1. Le projet

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas ni Haru wo daite ita.

Note: Fortement inspiré de Haru wo daite ita pour ceux qui connaissent et pour les autre je le leur conseil.

Il faisait chaud. Il avait chaud. Il était habitué a avoir chaud pourtant il n'aimait pas la chaleur le compressant, sentir les perles de sueur roulaient dans son dos, et ses mains moites collaient sur le corps qu'il chevauchait. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline montait, l'excitation le titillait dans ses entrailles annonçant une douce agonie. Chaque fois, il se sentait se noyer, ne faisant qu'un avec les mouvements. Il était sourd, n'entendant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il fermait les yeux dans l'espoir d'oublier où il était et avec qui il le faisait. Soudain il sentit le corps sous lui sursauté signifiant que c'était bientôt la fin. On attendait de lui qu'il gémisse ou cris mais il ne pouvait pas. Oui, il sentit l'orgasme l'envahir, il éjaculât mais ce n'était accompagné d'aucun plaisir car il n'avait aucun attraction dès le départ. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un acte comme les autres sans signification particulière, sans vérité. Quand était-ce devenu aussi banale?

« C était génial Naruto. Tout est dans la boîte. On a tourné pendant deux heures. Vas te reposer, tu le mérites bien. » le directeur lui dit le coupant ainsi dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il avait tendance a se lamenter sur son sort en ce moment, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il haletait, sentant toujours le bourdonnement dans son ventre. Il se leva, s'extirpant ainsi de sa partenaire, mis son peignoir et partit vers sa loge. Il ne regarda pas sa partenaire, ne lui dit un mot, car ce n'était d'aucune importance, elle était un film de plus. Il avait appris que ce n'était que du business, un rôle et malgré la tendresse et l'attention qu'il pouvait montrer devant la caméra, c'était mieux pour lui de revenir deux connaissance sans attachement une fois le tournage achevé.

Deux ans, ça faisait deux ans qu'il s'était lancé dans ce métier, deux ans qu'il feignait la satisfaction et l'amour à qui voulait le voir. Et durant ces deux années, il était devenu un des meilleurs. Il n'y avait pas de nobles causes mais une raison particulière pour exercer ce métier. Il ne se voilait pas la face en se disant qu'il avait été forcé, ou que c'était le destin, la vérité était simple, il était beau et il pouvait se faire de l'argent facilement. La curiosité fut le petit coup de pouce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se lance. Au début ça lui convenait, il se faisait de l'argent tout en se faisant plaisir avec plusieurs partenaires, tous aussi belles et érotiques les unes que les autres. De plus avec son physique, personne ne rechignait de tourner avec lui, avec ses cheveux blonds aussi vivant et éblouissant que le soleil, sa peau hâlée, ses yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été, et bien sûr ces 3 cicatrices sur chaque joues qui avaient fait son mystère et qui était devenu par la suite sa marque de fabrique. Il avait déjà de multiples partenaires avant ses débuts d'acteur av, alors lorsqu'on lui a proposé de continuer tout étant payé il a bien sûr accepté sans hésitation. Le sexe était simplement du sexe sans sentiments profonds, juste une recherche de plaisir et d'extase partagée. Mais a feindre l'amour pendant deux ans, a donner des caresses sans sentiments, il avait fini par devenir frustré, seul et perdu.

Il arrêta de ressasser le passé, lorsqu'il arriva à sa loge. Il jeta son peignoir par terre et rentra directement dans la douche La douche après une scène lui procurait un apaisement temporaire mais vital, car pendant qu'il était sous le jet de la douche, il pouvait décompresser et se détendre. L'eau chaude apaisait ses muscles endoloris, le savon enlevait les traces sur son corps, le passage du gant désinfectait les plais laissaient par les ongles.

Il resta sous la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le sentiment d'avoir repris possession de son corps. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche entouré d'une serviette, il ne s'étonna pas de voir son agent l'attendre car ils savaient qu'il était plus productif d'attendre le rituel de la douche. En revanche il était rare de voir l'homme aussi agité.

Shikamaru était un homme paresseux par nature, montrer une émotions quelconque à part l'ennui était donc pour lui trop fatiguant d'où son apathie habituelle. Naruto et Shikamaru se connaissaient déjà avant les débuts du premier en tant qu'acteur. Shikamaru était au courant de ses habitudes libertines, ainsi il l'a tout simplement introduit a son directeur d'agence qui lui a proposé sur le champs un contrat. N'ayant aucun engagement, il avait accepté sur le champs. Shikamaru avait d'autres acteurs à sa charge au début, mais vu sa montée en popularité, il était devenu exclusivement son agent. Naruto n'était pas dupe et savait que sa popularité n'était que passagère, mais il ne savait pas si il devait en craindre la fin ou au contraire l'espérer. Il voulait rester acteur mais espérait qu'on lui proposerait un projet qui ne le force pas a se déshabiller. Il ne savait pas si Shikamaru avait deviné ses intentions mais il n'aurait pas été étonné si l'homme le savait car sous ses ères de paresseux, il était un des hommes les plus intelligents et les plus malins que Naruto connaissait. Il avait aussi un très fort pouvoir de déduction et d'observation, si Naruto en était là aujourd'hui c'était bien grâce a lui.

« Je sais! Je sais... oui je vais lui en faire part. Tu sais comment il est …. oui je te rappelle ». Naruto trop perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme était au téléphone. Lorsque Shikamaru raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, il décida qu'il s'était assez essuyé les cheveux et qu'il était temps de se rhabiller.

« Je suppose que c'est de moi qu'on parle. De quoi dois tu me faire part? » il demanda enfilant ses sous vêtements.

« Avant ça, en venant ici j'ai vu le réalisateur et il m'a dit que tu as fait du très bon travail. »il répondit se tournant se mettant de dos à Naruto.

« Mmmmh. » murmura-t-il en boutonnant son pantalon.

« Je vois que tu veux aller au cœur du sujet. Très bien. Tu te souviens de Tsunade et de Jiraiya? »

« Oui, le couple de réalisateur que l'on a rencontré le mois dernier a une première. Et? »

« Ils travaillent sur un nouveau projet, un drama. Neiji vient de m'appeler me disant que Tsunade aurait appeler pour te proposer un des rôles principaux. Apparemment elle tient à ce que tu acceptes. » il avait fini de s'habiller entre temps et il s'était installé tout les deux face à face sur les sofas pour discuter.

« Tu as bien dit 'un des rôles principaux'? »

« En effet vous seriez deux acteurs a vous partagez l'affiche. »

« Et tu sais qui serait l'autre acteur? » il était curieux de savoir qui serait son partenaire.

« Oui, en effet. Uchiha Sasuke. » dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Naruto arrêta de boire et fixa son agent pour voir si celui ci lui jouait une blague. D'accord il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Sérieux? » insista-t-il espérant sa voix indifférente malgré l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

« On ne peut plus sérieux » Shikamaru lui affirma le fixant dans les yeux.

Naruto regarda sa bouteille qui était resté suspendu dans les aires au bout de son bras. Il finit par la poser sur la table devant lui mais continua à la fixer comme si elle détenait touts les réponses a ses questions. A la regarder il remarqua qu'il tremblait. En voyant ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire car s'il tremblait ce n'était pas de peur mais de joie et d'impatience.

« Je vois. Je suis de plus en plus intéressé...Je penses que je vais...»

« Il y a une chose que je dois te dire avant que tu acceptes ou refuses. » Shikamaru l'interrompit et Naruto pouvait voir une certaine réticence chez l'homme ce qui était rare.

« Quoi? » il demanda avec une appréhension grandissante dû au comportement étrange de son agent.

« Les deux rôles principaux auront une relation particulière. Toi et Sasuke devrez jouer un couple d'homosexuels éprit dans une relation sulfureuse. » Shikamaru balança d'un trait sans quitter Naruto des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

« Oh. Et Sasuke a accepté? », il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« A ce que m'a dit Neiji, il aurait accepté mais avec quelques réticences donc Tsunade et Jiraiya ont prévu une réunion pour discuter des rôles, du script et de ce qu'ils attendent de chacun de vous. »

« OK. Appelle pour confirmer que je serais présent. »dit-il en se levant dans le but de rassembler ses affaires afin de partir pour son prochain boulot.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends? On a une séance photo après si je me souviens bien. » Il était prêt a partir, son sac main mais son agent n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

« Tu es sûre? Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir encore un peu? », Shikamaru se leva enfin et se dirigea vers Naruto. Même s'il posait la question, Naruto savait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'il faisait simplement son travail de conseiller.

« Je suis sûre. Il n'y a pas à y réfléchir deux fois, c'est une occasion en or et je serais trop bête de la laisser passer. » il sourit et se dit que c'était le sourire le plus vrai qu'il n'avait pas esquissé depuis un moment.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le prochain job était a une demie heure de l'autre côté de la ville. C'était une séance photo promotionnelle pour un parfum. Il avait l'habitude des séances photo mais aujourd'hui son esprit n'était pas concentrer sur le travail mais sur une seul chose, Sasuke Uchiha. Il ne pouvait croire qu'on lui offrait l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Il était plus connu que Naruto dans le travail car il avait plus d' ancienneté entre autre. Sasuke Uchiha était tout le contraire de Naruto, grand, la peau très pâle et les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et étoiles. Lui et Naruto ne se connaissaient pas mais ils avaient collaboré sur un projet ensemble au début de sa carrière. Et depuis ce jour, il avait toujours ressenti une inexplicable attirance pour lui. '_Si seulement le sentiment était_ _partagé_' pensa-t-il sachant que cela était vain.

« Nous sommes arrivés Naruto », lui indiqua Shikamaru le coupant dans ses pensées. Il était en face du bâtiment où la séance photo avait lieu. Naruto connaissait bien la photographe, Tenten était la copine de Neiji, le directeur de son agence, il ne ressentait donc aucun stress et savait qu'il allait faire du bon travail. C'était une pub pour un nouveau parfum et il sentait qu'il allait devoir se dénuder devant l'objectif mais il en avait l'habitude. Après avoir passer par la loge maquillage il se dirigea vers le studio photo où il savait que Tenten travaillait. Il ne se pressait pas, il savait qu'il était en avance. Il espérait que cette séance photo lui permette d'oublier le ténébreux. '_OK, maintenant au travail et j'arrête de rêvasser_'. Il arriva enfin a la porte du studio.

« C'est bien. Continues comme ça. C'est ça, encore plus sombre. », il pouvait entendre Tenten d l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne savait pas qui avait un shooting avant lui et en général il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose mais pourtant ce jour là il ressentait une envie pour une raison inconnu de savoir qui était le modèle. '_Jetais un petit coup d'œil ne peut pas faire de mal_'. Il ouvrit doucement la porte dans le but de se faufiler sans se faire surprendre. Il regardait où il pouvait se mettre sans être vu et trouva un coin sombre, il s'y plaça et leva les yeux pour enfin voir le modèle. Il n'aurait pas dû, devant lui se tenait Sasuke, torse nu et mouillé. A cet instant il regretta d'être rentrer dans la pièce. '_Moi qui __voulais l'oublier, c'est foutu. Maintenant je sais que je vais penser à ça toute la journée._' Naruto ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, voir son corps qui se contorsionnait pour toujours inventer une nouvelle pose. était-il là pour une photo promotionnelle ou un book, Naruto ne le savait pas et cela l'importait peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les gouttes d'eau qui glisser le long de son corps et la façon dont ses yeux noirs brillaient avec la lumière comme les yeux d'un chat dans la nuit. L'homme émettait un charisme qui attirait Naruto comme un aimant. Il tremblait et sentait des fourmis dans ses jambes, il voulait aller le voir, voir les émotions qui se cachaient sous ce masque d'indifférence.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, il comprit qu'il valait mieux sortir avant qu'on l'aperçoive. Il ferma la porte, se posa contre elle et prit une bouffé d'air. '_Ça promet d'être compliquer pour tourner ensemble si j'arrive pas a me contrôler._' C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un attirance aussi forte pour un autre homme.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait proposer un nouveau projet » c'était Tenten qui avait parlé avec sa voix claire.

« Hn » Rien de plus rien de moins mais le son de cette voix grave suffit a lui procurer des frissons.

« Bonne chance. Pas que tu en ais besoin mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de la dire » et le rire bonne enfant de Tenten résonna dans le studio.

« Merci » toujours aussi court mais Naruto aurait juré avoir entendu de la gratitude. Souriait-il? '_Je voudrais bien voir ça'._

Il entendit le bruit de pas se dirigeait vers la porte, se redressa prêt à se retrouver face à face avec Sasuke mais ce n'était que Tenten.

« Naruto! Tu es en avance pour une fois. » Tenten le prit dans ses bras et Naruto lui rendit le geste. Il y avait toujours eu une complicité entre eux deux, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Tenten avait aussi été une actrice X avant de réaliser son rêve d'ouvrir son studio photo. Ou alors était-ce dû a une affinité naturelle? Il s'était posé la question une fois, y avait réfléchi pendant dix secondes et avait décidé que ça lui importait peu. C'était ainsi, ça lui convenait et il ne voulait rien changer.

« Hé beauté. On ne fait jamais attendre une jolie femme. » il la relâcha et lui sourit.

« Charmeur mais ceci est vain avec moi car je suis déjà prise. » elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause avant notre séance et je dirais pas non à une cigarette. Toi? » elle savait qu'il était un fumeur occasionnelle mais il ne refusait jamais une pause cigarette avec elle, comme une sorte de rituel. En partant il put apercevoir Sasuke sortir du studio et leur regard se croisèrent. Il se regardèrent deux secondes avant que Sasuke parte dans la direction inverse sans se retourner. '_Quelle réaction_'.

« Alors beau gosse, Neiji m'a mise au courant cette après-midi. Félicitations, c'est génial. » il s'étaient posés sur un terrasse en dehors du bâtiment, assis en face de l'autre, ils fumaient une cigarette et profité du soleil qui les enveloppait dans une chaleur douce et reposante. C'était bientôt la fin de journée, et Naruto savait que sa journée à lui était loin d'être finie. Il était habitué a des horaires contraignants mais il avait toujours eu une endurance impressionnante. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter des rares moments de détente comme cela.

« Merci, moi aussi j'y crois pas. Je pense que c'est la chance de ma vie. » il le pensait vraiment. Jamais il avait rêvé d'une occasion en or comme celle-ci.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Alors fonces, ne te retournes pas et surtout n'ai aucun regrets. Montre leur ce que tu vaux et ne te laisses personne te marcher sur les pieds ou te dénigrer . Je suis confiante que tu vas tous les épater, tu le mérites et tu as le talent pour. » il était touché qu'elle pense ainsi de lui mais savais qu'elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Il l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans, sur un tournage pour une orgie, il n'avait pas été partenaire mais ce genre d'expérience, soit elle vous éloigne ou alors elle vous rapproche comme ça avait été le cas pour eux. Tenten avait ouvert son studio peu de temps après et Naruto savait que ça avait été dur au début mais elle avait fini par réussir. '_Je suis fière d'elle_.'

« N'oublie pas qui je suis, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et personne ne peut m'intimider » et il se mit à rire. '_A part une seule personne'. _

« Je suis d'accords avec toi la dessus. » elle aussi se mit à rire. Naruto savait qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas parler de son attirance envers son futur partenaire, c'était trop personnelle et même lui avait son jardin secret.

« Assez discuté et allons nous mettre au travail sinon on risque de passer une bonne partie de la nuit ici » et elle se leva en direction du studio. Naruto l'a suivi, il lui était reconnaissant de cette pause lui permettant ainsi de se recentrer. Il pensait toujours a Sasuke mais c'était une pensée sourde comme égratignure, vous savez qu'elle est là, vous la sentez mais elle n'occupe pas tout votre esprit.

« C'est bon Naruto. La dernière, donnes moi tout ce que tu as. » Cela faisait deux heurs qu'il posait dans toutes les directions possible et tous les angles dont il pouvait penser, il était fatigué et ses muscles protestaient mais il était content. Il aimait poser devant l'objectif et voir après les différentes expressions qu'il exprimait sans y réfléchir. Des fois il li semblait y voir apparaître une regard vide et ses yeux bleu lui paraissaient ternes mais il préférait l' ignorer et continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se positionna, fixa l'objectif et attendit le flash.

« OK, on a tous ce qu'il faut. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a attendre que la compagnie fasse son choix. » elle lui sourit et Naruto put voir le contentement de quelqu'un qui a bien fais son travail. C'était contagieux car lui aussi se sentit content de leur séance après.

« Tu veux aller boire un coup pour fêter ton rôle? » Elle avait fini de tout ranger, et le regardait avec l'excitation de quelqu'un qui a prévu de passer une bonne soirée.

« Désolé Tenten mais je préfère rentrer ce soir et me reposer pour être frais et disponible demain. Je peux pas laisser passer une chance pareille à cause d'une soirée trop arroser. » il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire bon enfant pour montrer qu'il était désolé mais résolu.

« Naruto qui apprend à être raisonnable, on aura tout vu. Tu as raison, reposes toi bien et épates les tous demain. » elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien, il lui redit le geste de bonne grâce. '_J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie pareille_'. Et il se quittèrent ainsi. Naruto repartit vers sa loge pour prendre ses affaires et rentrais chez lui. Shikamaru ne le raccompagnait pas ce soir puisque le studio se trouvait à 10 minutes de chez lui. Il savait que le grand air lui ferait du bien, l'apaiserait et le calmerait. Arrivait chez lui, il s'attendait à ce que l'inquiétude et l'excitation se mêlent formant un cocktail explosive l'empêchant ainsi de dormir mais il avait sous estimé son état de fatigue et l'engourdissement des ses muscles après une journée aussi chargée, a peine sa tête était posé sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit sur le champ. Sa dernière pensée se tourna vers la journée de demain. '_Sasuke_'.


	2. L'audition

Disclaimer: Naruto et Haru wo daite ita ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Bonne lecture ^^

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il savait que c'était le jour où sa vie allait prendre une autre direction. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait prêt pour la réunion qui avait lieu en début d'après-midi. Il était rare qu'il ait du temps pour lui, entre les films, les séances photographiques, les interviews, les shows sur le web, il avait toujours un emploi du temps chargé qui lui permettait rarement d'avoir du temps pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas comme lui disait Shikamaru au téléphone:

« Donc tous tes projets sont en suspens jusque demain, Neiji voulait que tu es cette journée pour te concentrer a 100% sur la réunion avec Jiraiya et Tsunade.

_ Je sais Shikamaru depuis que je suis réveillé je n'ai que cela en tête alors tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.

_ Naruto Uzumaki inquiet? Comme quoi tout peut arriver. » et il entendit Shikamaru rire de l'autre côté du combiné ce qu'il l'irrita légèrement.

« Inquiet? J'espère que tu plaisantes. Je ne suis pas inquiet mais impatient. Tu me connais et il en faut beaucoup pour que je sois effrayé » il lui rétorqua sur un ton qu'il espérait pas trop acerbe car avec son impatience venait naturellement chez lui aussi un énervement léger mais agaçant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il passe ses nerfs sur son agent qui n'y était pour rien.

Shikamaru soupira: « Je sais et j'espère que ta confiance en toi vas te servir aujourd'hui. Ne fais pas trop fort quand même. Montres toi autant sérieux que énergique. »

_'Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_'.

« Je sais Shikamaru et je peux te promettre que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux concernant un projet. »il répondit sur un ton qu'il voulait confiant car il lui arrivait de douter comme à tout le monde. Doutait-il aujourd'hui? Non, car il savait que ce projet était pour lui, il le sentait au fond de lui, et il ferait tout et ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir le rôle.

« D'accord, la réunion à lieu a la Konoha Corp. Tu sais où c'est? Tu veux que je t'y emmènes? » il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son ami pour lui et ce n 'était pas celle d'un agent pour son acteur mais celle d'un vrai ami qui voulait le meilleur pour lui.

« Merci Shikamaru mais je sais où c'est et préfère y aller seul. Voir ton visage apathique aujourd'hui ne ferait que me déconcentrer. » et il rit de bon cœur car il avait retrouver une partie de son calme. Et puis la nervosité n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, il préférait l'humour qui le rendait plus léger.

« Ahaha très drôle. Comme tu veux. N'hésites pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. » il était sérieux et ça fit plaisir a Naruto mais il ne pouvait profiter de ses amis indéfiniment.

« Merci Shikamaru mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul pour aujourd'hui. Profites de ta journée de liberté. » et il raccrocha avant que son ami lui propose son aide une nouvelle fois.

Il s'était déjà douché et avait aussi pris un petit-déjeuner léger car malgré ce qu'il pouvait prétendre il éprouvait quand même une certaine appréhension. Il lui restait une heure avant l'audition. Une heure avant que sa vie change et qu'il rencontre sa moitié mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Il était devant la Konoha Corp et pour une fois dans sa vie il se sentait petit et insignifiant. Le bâtiment faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'étage, un monstre d'acier menaçant et imposant qui invoquait le respect. Tout en haut du bâtiment on pouvait voir le sigle de la boîte de production, un tourbillon et une pointe noirs sur un fond rouge. La boîte de production état célèbre pour ses succès mais aussi pour ses projets osés et à contre-verse qui généralement bousculer les mœurs et apparemment Naruto allait faire partie d'un de ses projets sensationnels, justement ce qu'il lui fallait. Le gardien lui fit signe, il était autorisé à rentrer dans le parking souterrain. Il s'y engagea, et se gara au premier niveau. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture il vit la personne qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille. Lui aussi sortait de sa voiture et le regardait mais pas de la même façon que Naruto, il le regardait comme un insecte insignifiant mais gênant. OK, ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il espérait mais bien ce à quoi il s'imaginait. Il décida alors que lui aussi aller se comporter ainsi et alla à sa rencontre.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Sasuke » il lui dit sur un ton confiant même si en réalité son cour battait la chamade. Sasuke le regardait mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'escalier sans le moindre signe de reconnaissance, Naruto le suivit. _'On la joue comme ça alors'_ il pensa en souriant car pour lui, le manque de réaction ne faisait pas naître un sentiment de rejet mais de compétition, Sasuke se montrait encore plus intéressant qu'il ne le pensait. Lui qui était habitué aux gens faciles et mœurs légères, rencontrait pour la première fois une personne qui semblait inaccessible.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, bien sûr il souriait de façon provocante mais en fait il ne pouvait s'interdire de le dévorer des yeux. De toute façon Sasuke ne le remarquait pas puisqu'il ne lui accordait pas le moindre regards.

« Sasuke, tu es la pour le casting aussi n'est ce pas? Nous ne serons que tous les deux aujourd'hui d'après mon agent. On aurait une audition privée » il se dit que faire la conversation allait peut être provoquer une réaction chez l'homme qui était resté de marbre, les sourcils froncées.

« Tais toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la causette avec toi. » il lui répondit d'un ton sec et cassant. Sa voix était toujours aussi grave, et encore plus envoûtante d'aussi près. Au moins il avait eu une réaction, c'était un progrès mais il ne l'avait toujours pas regarder et Naruto voulait voir ses yeux de charbon sur lui alors il décida que la provocation était le seul moyen d'y parvenir.

« Es tu nerveux? » lui dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Bingo.

« De quoi tu parles? » et il se retourna sur lui le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était égale, ne trahissant pas le masque sur son visage mais Naruto pouvait voir les éclairs au fond de l'abysse qu'étaient ses yeux. Entendait-il aussi le tonnerre gronder? Ce devait être son imagination. Il remarqua la porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière Sasuke, il passa son bras dans le bas de son dos pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionner par Sasuke et le poussa vers la sortie.

« Nous sommes arrivés » lui indiqua-t-il souriant. A peine ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur que Sasuke se dégagea, poussant Naruto et se mit à avancer sans dire un mot de plus. Il était irrité, cela se voyait et bizarrement Naruto était content d'être la cause de cette irritation car elle était la preuve qu'il pouvait provoquer des sentiments chez le brun. Il pouvait espérer passer de l'irritation a des sentiments plus positifs par la suite.

« As-tu entendu le sujet de l'audition? On incarnera un couple d'homosexuels. » il le rejoignit toujours en souriant. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Naruto s'avança pour l'ouvrir mais se retourna sur Sasuke.

« Même si c'est un couple, il y a toujours un rôle qui domine que ce soit dans l'histoire ou dans la couple. Et ce rôle je l'obtiendrai », il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Puisque la provocation avait un effet autant y aller à fond.

'_Maintenant, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est à toi de jouer_'.

Deux personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce, Jiraiya et Tsunade. Naruto les connaissait de renommée, leur avait parlé une fois auparavant mais être dans la même pièce qu'eux de façon aussi intime était vraiment impressionnant. Tsunade était la directrice de la Konoha Corp, elle seule avait fondé la compagnie, sa parole était donc d'or et elle portait tous les projets sur ses épaules. Tsunade était un femme très belle, blonde, grande, bien formée qui ne faisait pas son âge. Elle avait toujours un décolleté plongeant qui ne pouvait qu'attirer le regard. La deuxième personne était Jiraiya, homme bedonnant, grand, les cheveux blancs coiffés a la façon d'un porc épic. Il était du même âge que Tsunade, tous les deux approchés la cinquantaine. Comme on ne pouvait rater le décolleté de Tsunade, que Jiraiya louchait, on ne pouvait rater les deux tatouage rouges en forme de triangle sur les deux joues de l'homme comme les sillons de larmes de sang.

« Bienvenue a vous deux. Entrez. » leur dit Jiraiya de façon enjoué, en ouvrant les bras en signe de bienvenu et en souriant de façon chaleureuse.

« Je suis Jiraiya, et la dame à côté de moi est Tsunade mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. » Naruto et Sasuke étaient entrés tous les deux dans la pièce, la porte s'était refermée et les deux acteurs savaient que leurs vies se jouaient à cette instant.

« Pouvons nous commencer immédiatement? » c'était Tsunade qui était intervenu leur indiquant deux fauteuils les invitant ainsi a prendre place. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot attendant que le femme continue de dire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vous savez tous les deux que vous êtes là pour les rôles principaux d'une nouvelle série que nous souhaitons produire. Jiraiya et moi serons en coopération les réalisateurs de la série, nous sommes donc tous les deux présents car nous savons exactement les acteurs que nous cherchons et aujourd'hui nous allons juger si vous êtes ces acteurs. » elle ne les avait pas quitter des yeux pour leur montrer son sérieux. Les deux acteurs gardaient un visage impassible même s'ils sentaient la nervosité monter en eux.

« Comme nous l'avons dit à vos agences, la sujet de la série sera l'homosexualité, un sujet qui reste toujours tabou dans la société actuelle. Nous produisons la série pour vraiment suivre nos envies et ne pas avoir de barrière. Pour vraiment pousser la population à réfléchir, nous avons décider de parler de l'homosexualité dans la politique. Les deux rôles seront donc ceux d'un ministre et de son secrétaire ayant une relation secrète puisque tabou. On se comprend? » elle ne les avaient toujours pas quittés des yeux, les deux acteurs acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

« Nous avons donc besoin d'acteur qui n'ont pas peur de prendre des risques car nous n'allons pas cacher les scènes de sexes présentent dans la série, il faut donc que vous n'ayez aucune gêne l'un envers l'autre et devant la caméra. Nous allons donc vous faire passer un test pour savoir si vous avez ce qu'il faut mais aussi pour choisir le dominateur et le dominant. Car même si vous êtes un couple et donc deux acteurs principaux, il faut choisir un qui joue le rôle passif et l'autre le rôle actif. » A un moment du discours, Naruto avait quitté Tsunade des yeux pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il y avait un lit près de la fenêtre. '_Bizarre_'.

« Donc pour revenir a notre test, nous aimerions que vous couchiez ensemble sur le lit qui se trouve derrière » ce n'était plus Tsunade mais Jiraiya qui avait prit la parole et qui leur dit cela de façon rieuse. Il ne pouvait être sérieux. Naruto le regardait les yeux écarquillés, abasourdie, pas sûr d'avoir compris alors il regarda Sasuke pour voir s'il avait halluciné mais lorsqu'il vit une expression similaire sur son visage, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Tsunade pour voir si c'était une blague du vieil homme mais son sérieux indiqua le contraire.

« Je suis sérieux si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. » il était a côté de Tsunade et les regardait mais ne souriait plus pour montrer le sérieux de la situation.

Donc il passait ce test qui était de coucher avec Sasuke ce qui avait été son fantasme toute la nuit dernière ou il partait et disait au revoir au rôle de sa vie? Pourquoi se posait-il la question, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit-il confiant de son choix. Maintenant la question était de savoir si Sasuke allait suivre. Tsunade et Jiraiya le regardèrent apparemment surpris par la rapidité de sa décision mais il surmontèrent vite leur étonnement et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke. Naruto pouvait voir qu'il hésitait, ses yeux était perdu dans le vide et il ne bougeait pas ni ne parlait pas. Une minute passa ainsi puis il se tourna vers Naruto, le regarda droit dans les yeux, il se fixèrent sans ciller. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi? Puis il comprit qu'il décidait s'il pouvait prendre Naruto comme partenaire. Et la résolution apparut dans son regard, il se retourna vers les deux directeurs et leur dit de sa voix de ténor « D'accord, je suis prêt aussi ».

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes tous les deux des professionnels » leur dit Tsunade et ils pouvaient entendre le contentement dans sa voix.

Ils étaient donc en sous-vêtements, sur le lit à se regarder ne sachant comment procéder. Savoir que Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient là à les observer ne dérangeait pas Naruto plus que ça. Il était habitué à sentir des regards sur lui dans des moments pareilles même si cette situation ci était quelque peu différente. Même si le sexe avec une femme n'avait aucun secrets pour lui, le sexe avec un homme était un vrai mystère pour le jeune homme et il pouvait voir qu'il en était de même pour son partenaire. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main, il attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le tira vers lui, posa sa main sur sa nuque, avança son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Avant de fermer les yeux, il put voir un mélange d'étonnement et de stupeur dans ses yeux mais il n'oublia pas son objectif, obtenir le rôle du dominant et un dominateur n'hésitait pas. Il voulait rester professionnel mais ses sentiments les submergeait comme un tsunami, le corps de Sasuke sous ses mains faisait naitre des sensations qui attisaient un feu en lui. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et approfondit le baiser, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke, il l'entendit grognait mais il était perdu dans le mouvement de sa langue, les gouts et sensations qu'elle envoyait par message nerveux et son cerveau et qui prenait vie dans son esprit. Il était coupé du monde extérieur, avec seulement son objectif comme pensée lointaine qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre. Mais même perdu, il sentit le corps de Sasuke sursauté et une seconde après sa langue fut mordu et il le poussa sur le lit. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés et avaient quelque part réussi a enlever leurs boxers. Maintenant ils étaient nus, collaient l'un à l'autre, Naruto avait quitté la bouche de Sasuke pour balader sa langue endolori sur le torse du beau brun. Il sentit un téton sur son passage et décida de le mordre, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, et la c'était le cas. Le corps sous lui trembla, la première réaction positive de Sasuke depuis le début du test. Il releva la tête et le fixa pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu as senti quelque chose? » lui dit-il d'un ton suave et arrogant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il put voir les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillaient et un fantôme de rougissement apparaître sur ses joues mais un battement de cils plus tard, tout avait disparu et Sasuke le regardait avec dédain et arrogance.

« Tu plaisantes! Même pas dans un millions d'années. Nos définitions d'une 'carrière' sont totalement différente ».

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blesser par le dédain que Sasuke affichait ouvertement envers lui. Il était irrité et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse les paroles sortirent de sa bouche

« Sûre que ta carrière est plus longue que la mienne mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es meilleur. La preuve est que tu es là avec moi, je suis donc au même niveau que toi alors retournes à ta pathétique carrière si tu ne veux pas le faire. » et il se retourna de colère et de honte de s'être emporté ainsi.

Il continuèrent leur acte, à ce point là, tous les deux évitaient le visage de l'autre tout en essayant de paraître naturelle. Malgré leur appréhension de l'inconnu, ils étaient tous les deux légèrement excités ce qui leur permit de pouvoir continuer mais une question vital se posait désormais. Ils avaient tous les deux préparé l'autre donc sur ce point ils étaient égaux maintenant c'était une bataille de volonté qui allait avoir lieu. Naruto comprit que c'était à ce moment que tout se jouait, il se souleva du corps sous lui et se retourna dans le but de se placer mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Sasuke se redressa et l'attira vers lui. Leurs positions étaient donc maintenant inversées avec Naruto allongé sur le dos, Sasuke saisit son visage, le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. La sensation qui envahit Naruto était complètement différente de celle qu'il avait ressenti la première fois car il n'avait pas provoqué le baiser et la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche qui était active au contraire de l'essai précédent le submergea. Il était capturé par son partenaire et ne pouvait lutter pour reprendre le dessus mais un éclair de conscience lui revint. Il se recula, s'essuya la bouche et regarda son partenaire confus et perdu.

« Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais? » il lui demanda a bout de souffle mais distinctement pour lui montrer qu'il avait repris possession de son esprit.

« Il semble que pour finir je sois d'humeur a participer. Assez joué. On commence les choses sérieuses. » Sa voix était grave et basse et pleine d'assurance et Naruto compris que le Sasuke hésitant du début qui se laissait dominé avait disparu et que le Sasuke sûr de lui et dominateur était sorti. Il comprit aussi qu'il avait perdu ce rôle lorsqu'il fut poussé en avant et sentit une douleur lui picotait le bas du dos, signe que Sasuke l'avait pénétré.

« Merde! Elle est entré! Retire-la! » il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de la même façon.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu dois être énervé. Ne t'inquiètes pas le sexe anale ne change pas entre un homme et une femme. Je sais ce que je dois faire » et il continua ses mouvements de bassin et Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Je le sais ça mais d'habitude je ne suis pas celui qui a les fesses écartés! »il ne put se contenir de crier car les sensations devenaient de plus en plus ingérables et il se sentait tombé sans savoir comment amortir sa chute. Il sentit le souffle de Sasuke au creux de son oreille et sa voix murmurait:

« N'est ce pas plaisant d'être de l'autre côté pour une fois? » sa respiration devenait laborieuse signe que lui aussi était emporté dans le feu de l'action.

Il continua, ses mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques et Naruto avait peur qu'il ne le libère pas à temps. '_Il ne va quand même pas éjaculer à l'intérieur!_'

Mais quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke se retira et il sentit un liquide froid coulait sur ses reins. Tous les deux n'avaient émis aucun bruit à part un grognement de la part de Sasuke lorsqu'il atteignit son orgasme. Naruto était resté allongé sur le ventre, il ne l'avait pas atteint lui en revanche, il avait mal aux reins, ce n'était pas sa première pénétration anale donc même s'il avait été surpris, il ne ressentait pas de douleur particulière de ce côté là. Sasuke était assis plus loin sur le lit, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il était rouge pour la première fois depuis que Naruto le connaissait.

« Waouh, pour ma première fois avec un homme, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas si mal. Tu dois avoir un don pour cela » il lui dit de façon clair malgré sa lourde respiration. Naruto le regarda incrédule, se moquait-il de lui? Il sentit des larmes de frustration et de honte montés mais il les refoula, il ne se ridiculiserait pas à pleurer devant lui. 'Sale enfant de p...'.

« Bien, nous en avons assez vu. Même moi qui suit un homme doit dire que je vous ai trouvé plus que convainquant et érotiques. Nous pouvons dire désormais que vous êtes les acteurs qu'il nous faut et vous distribuez vos rôles. » c'était la voix de Jiraiya qui sortit les deux acteurs de leur bulle qu'ils avaient formé et Naruto plus particulièrement de sa misère.

« Naruto jouera le rôle principal du ministre et Sasuke jouera le rôle de son secrétaire » Tsunade continua.

_'Quoi?' _

« Je peux voir que vous êtes surpris, mais laissez-moi vous expliquez. Dans le script, le secrétaire découvre son homosexualité grâce au ministre. Même si dans le sexe plus tard, le secrétaire a le rôle actif, d'après ce qu'on vient de voir, Naruto a initialisé l'action et Sasuke emporté à repris le dessus pour l'acte final. D'où la distribution des rôles. La série suit le point de vu du ministre qui est déchiré entre sa carrière politique qui lui demande d'être exemplaire et son amour pour son secrétaire qui pourrait tout gâcher mais dont il ne peut échapper. Naruto aura donc le rôle avec le plus de présence devant la caméra mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, ton personnage est tout aussi important. »

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi a obtenir le rôle principal malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, et quand il vit sa tête, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression aussi clairement affiché dessus. Il était complètement déconnecté sous le choc, Naruto ne put retenir son rire. Il se mit à rire, un rire fort et bruyant, pour effacer de son esprit les moments de honte qu'il venait de passer. Il sentit les larmes remontaient mais ne les empêcha pas de couler cette fois-ci. Plus les larmes coulaient, plus il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même et son caractère revenait au galop. Il considéra que puisqu'il avait obtenu le rôle principal ce qui était son objectif, il pouvait vivre avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Merci. Je bosserai vraiment dur et ne vous décevrais pas de la confiance que vous placez en moi. » il fut le premier à retrouver la fonction de la parole. Sasuke lui regardait toujours dans le vide mais ce n'était plus le choc mais l'incompréhension qui pouvait se lire à présent sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient de nouveau froncés signe qu'il était de nouveau lui même.

« Merci mais j'aimerai vous demander un délai pour digérer cette information et vous donnez ma réponse. » il leva de nouveau les yeux pour regarder Tsunade et Jiraiya mais Naruto n'aimait pas ce qu'il y avait lu. Il était parvenu a un conclusion et Naruto était sûr qu'il allait refuser le rôle.

« Bien sûr. Nous te laissons jusque demain pour refuser ou accepter le rôle. Si nus n'avons pas de nouvelle, nous considèrerons que tu as refusé. Compris? » c'était Tsunade qui lui avait répondu et Naruto put voir qu'elle n'était pas surprise contrairement à lui.

« Parfaitement » et il se leva, mis ses vêtements d'une traite et sortit de la pièce sans lancer un regard dans sa direction.

« Nous allons te laisser pour te rhabiller, on a d'autre rendez-vous cette après-midi. Rendez-vous dans une semaine, pour commencer les répétitions. » Tsunade lui dit avant qu'elle et Jiraiya sortent de la pièce.

Naruto était seul, dans la pièce encore sous le choc que Sasuke pourrait refuser le rôle. Il ne voulait pas cela. Même si l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre ensemble n'avait pas été des plus agréable, Naruto savait qu'il voulait travailler avec Sasuke sur ce projet et il ne voulait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et rapidement pour s'assurer que Sasuke serait bien son partenaire sur ce projet. Il se leva, se rhabilla et sortie pour se diriger vers sa voiture, en chemin il sortit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. '_Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.'_

« Allô? » une voix répondit.


	3. L'adresse

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas TT**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragé. Voici le chapitre 3 que certains attendait avec impatience ( il se reconnaîtront ). Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix qu'il lui fallait absolument agir. Il prit une grande inspiration, se gonfla les poumons, ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêta à parler mais il avait été trop long.<p>

« Naruto, si tu ne parles pas dans 3 secondes, je vais raccrocher même si entendre le son de ta voix est un fantasme en soit » lui dit l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone. Une voix qui l'horripilait mais il ravala les vagues de dégoût qui l'innondait.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide » il dit d'une traite, en toute hâte de peur de perdre son courage qu'il avait mis tant de temps à rassembler.

« Mon aide ? Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi longtemps et que tôt ou tard tu craquerais ? Où ? Quand ?» il pouvait entendre la joie dans la voix de l'homme et rien que cela lui donna des frissons dans le dos mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

"De quoi tu parles au juste?" Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer ? '_Mon Dieu j'ai peur_'

"Tu es en manques et t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te soulager n'est ce pas? Je suis libre ce soir après 21h? On se retrouve chez toi? A l'hôtel? " il semblait sérieux mais Naruto ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

"Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide. De ce côté là tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." il se forçait à rester calme car il avait vraiment besoin de lui mais il serrait tellement son téléphone qu'il en attrapait mal aux doigts.

" Si ce n'est pas pour cela alors pourquoi me déranges-tu?" la voix avait perdu son ton enjoué. Naruto desserra son emprise sur son téléphone inconsciemment.

"Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de ton aide." Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

"OK mais comme je n'y prendrai apparemment pas beaucoup de plaisir, ce ne sera pas gratuit" il s'en doutait mais cela ne le réconfortait pas quand il l'entendit. Qu'allait-il lui demander? De l'argent? _'Connaissant ce pervers, je serais chanceux s'il me demande de l'argent' _Il inspira une nouvelle fois et parla.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens et tu es le seul qui me vient à l'esprit. Dis moi ce que ça va me coûter. » il devait garder son calme, il le devait.

« Tout dépend du service que tu vas me demander. » Avait-il entendu un ricanement à la fin ? Non c'était son imagination, sûrement... ? En tous cas la voix était de nouveau rieuse. '_Au moins il y en un qui s'amuse _' Son téléphone subit de nouvelles tortures.

« J'ai besoin d'une information. Une adresse pour être plus précis. » C'était juste une simple information, le prix à payer ne pouvait pas être si élevé mais le connaissant, il s'attendait à tout.

« Ok, je vais te faire une fleur. En échange je veux une interview privée dans l'endroit de mon choix avec dîné et séance photo compris.

_Rien que ça ? Juste pour une adresse ? Ok pour l'interview mais pas le dîné. » le moins de temps en sa compagnie, le mieux c'était.

« Tsk, tsk. Bien essayé mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser. » il sentait la frustration montait en lui, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver mais il ne pouvait faire autrement donc il se mordit la joue pour ce qu'il était prêt à dire et le dit :

« Ok pour une interview avec dîné et séance photo où tu voudras mais je te préviens, il me faut l'information au plus tard dans la soiré sinon notre marché est annulé. »

« D'accord, tu l'auras aujourd'hui même si c'était l'adresse du premier ministre que tu me demandais. Alors dis moi qui tu cherches. » il était confiant et Naruto savait qu'il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

« Sasuke Uchiha.

_ Quand même. J'aurais préféré que tu me demandes celle du premier ministre ou de sa maîtresse, ça aurait été plus facile. Ah mais ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ça. Sans rire. Les Uchiha sont encore plus secret que le FBI et plus dur à trouver qu'un terroriste en cavale.

_Je sais cela c'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide, Sai. D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur toi, personne ne peut t'échapper une fois que tu te concentres dessus. Tu aurais le plus grand réseau d'informateur dans la profession. Tous ne seraient donc que des mensonges ? » il prit un ton incrédule à la fin, il savait que la flatterie et la challenge aidait toujours à forcer la main en douceur sans conflit. Il était désespéré, qu'est ce qu'on ne faisait pas dans de telles situations.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, la récompense est trop alléchante pour ne pas relever le défit. Je te rappelles à 20 heures au plus tard. » et il raccrocha sûrement pour se mettre à la poursuite du jeune Uchiha sur le champs.

Naruto savait que la tâche allait être difficile, le père de Sasuke était le CEO d'une boîte de production mondialement connue, la Uchiha Corp et ses bénéfices augmentaient chaque année, gonflant la popularité de l'entreprise. Fugaku Uchiha avait deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke, tout le pays les connaissait car leur père aimait se servir de l'image de la famille parfaite avec sa femme Mikoto pour promouvoir son entreprise. Mais les gens du milieu cinématographique savait que Sasuke s'était rebellé pour une raison inconnue et avait coupé les ponts avec son père et son entreprise au contraire de son frère aîné.

Alors le jeune Uchiha se faisait discret et à part pour promouvoir les films ou séries où il jouait dedans, il était rare qu'il fasse parler de lui. Ce qui était bizarre car on pouvait croire que la popularité de sa famille ainsi que son look d'Apollon jouerait en sa faveur et lui permettrait de vite devenir populaire et en vogue. Naruto n'en savait pas plus car cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Il voulait juste faire ce projet avec lui, il voulait qu'ils partagent cette expérience ensemble et le reste n'était que futile à ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sai pour lui trouver l'information. Sai travaillait dans un magazine spéciale, Root. Le magazine était spécial car il n'avait pas de cible particulière ou de sujet constant, toutes les semaine, la Une était différente et la seule constante du magazine était le scandal. Que ce soit sur l'économie, la politique, la vie des stars, que la cible soit une personne célèbre comme le premier ministre ou une personne inconnue, que ce soit un meurtre ou une naissance secrète, que ce soit sur le passé caché d'une personne ou son avenir proche. Personne ne savait ni qui ou quoi allait être le sujet de la prochaine parution et toutes personne ayant un secret redoutait chaque parution du magazine.

Sai était un des journalistes les plus efficaces du magazine, ainsi il était évité ainsi que pour sa perversité sans bornes. Tout le monde savait que son réseau d'informateurs était le plus grand et le plus étendu dans toute la profession. Naruto l'avait rencontré il y a un an lorsque le journaliste avait écrit un article sur une de ses partenaires qui avait caché sa grossesse récente lors d'un tournage. Il voulait un commentaire de sa part mais Naruto avait refusé et le journaliste lui avait donné son numéro lui disant qu'il pouvait l'appeler en cas de besoin car il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. D'une façon étrange le journaliste avait un physique proche de celui de Sasuke. Le teint pâle, fin mais élancé, des cheveux d'ébène mais des yeux moins profonds et moins envoûtants. Dû à son physique, Naruto devait avouer qu'il avait ressenti une légère attraction pour le journaliste mais elle avait été de très courte durée quand il avait découvert sa personnalité tordue. Ils s'étaient revus par ci par là depuis cela mais toujours en coup de vents ce qui arrangeait Naruto. La perspective de ce dîné ne l'enchantait guère _'Comme on dit, quand il faut, il faut'_

Il n'était que 15h de l'après midi et il était libre. Que faire ? C'était dans ses moments là que Naruto se rendait compte que son boulot occupait toute sa vie, puisque soit il travaillait ou alors il se reposait pour encore mieux travailler. Devrait-il rentrer chez lui pour se reposer en attendant le coup de fil de Sai ? Non, il savait que dans son état actuel, s'il rentrait chez lui, il ne pourrait dormir et ne ferait que tourner en rond. Non il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit, la seule personne qui l'écouterait et le conseillerait. Il était toujours là pour lui, son père adoptif, Iruka. Naruto monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison où il avait grandi.

Une heure plus tard il était arrivé dans le quartier qui avait été le lieu de ses péripéties de jeunesse. Ses premières bagarres, ses premiers os cassés, ses premiers amis, ses premières bêtises, ses premiers bisou, ses premiers émois amoureux et ses premiers ébats. Quand il y repensait, on pouvait dire que c'était un enfant turbulent. Il se gara et se dirigea vers la maison qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son chez soi.

Son appartement était beau, était grand mais il était froid et vide de présence humaine. Il était pratique mais Naruto ne s'y était jamais vraiment attaché alors que cette maison. Rien qu'en la regardant une chaleur douce et réconfortante le submergeait, il pouvait sentir l'amour et la bonté en touchant le bois de la porte. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et sentit l'air frais remplir ses poumons, sans la pollution. Un air pur qui le fit sourire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Iruka vivait à la campagne mais il habitait dans une partie reculée de la ville où le trafic était limité d'où l'air plus propre et l'ambiance plus calme et chaleureuse par rapport au quartier toujours bondé où Naruto vivait. Il aimait l'agitation mais le calme avait parfois une attraction au quelle il ne pouvait résister. Il sonna pour faire bonne impression mais entra sans attendre qu'on lui donna la permission. Il n'oublia pas de retirer ses chaussures au pas de la porte, après plusieurs années a s'être fait réprimandé parce qu'il avait oublié, son corps avait développé un reflex en entrant dans la maison.

« Iruka ? » il cria dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir chercher dans toute la maison pour trouver le propriétaire. Il était content d'être là, l'odeur familière lui apporta un apaisement instantanée.

« Naruto ? Ici ! » Bingo. Il savait où se trouvait Iruka, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il était dans la véranda, leur endroit préféré dans la maison surtout lors d'une belle après-midi comme celle-ci. Pas très grande, ne pouvant comporter qu'une petite table ronde et quatre chaises, elle était cosy et Naruto aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait.

« Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? Pas que je sois pas content de te voir mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ta visite. » Iruka lui dit tournant son fauteuil pour le regarder avec son sourire rempli d'amour.

« Un fils n'a pas le droit de venir voir son père ? Je suis attristé de ta réaction» Naruto dit avec une douleur simulée, essayant de refréner son sourire.

« Ah ah ah, très drôle Uzumaki. Je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu, fiston ? Iruka n'utilisait le mot fils que quand il était très heureux ou au contraire quand il était très déçu par Naruto. Il aimait ce mot, 'fils', sa consonance, son sens, entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche d'Iruka. Il l'avait entendu pour la première fois il y a déjà cela plusieurs années mais il ne s'en était jamais lassé depuis.

« Bien, Iruka. » il prit son père dans les bras et le serra.

« Que me vaut alors cette visite si tu n'es pas venu pour pleurer sur l'épaule de ton vieux père ?

_ Je suis venue t'annoncer personnellement que je viens de décrocher le rôle principal du futur drama de la Konoha Corp. » et il se gonfla la poitrine pour montrer sa fierté et un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage. Son sourire se refléta sur le visage d'Iruka qui le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Félicitations mon fils ! Je savais qu'un jour quelqu'un remarquerait ton talent. Alors racontes moi tout. » lui demanda Iruka tout en menant Naruto vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du sien. Il le fixait pour ne rien louper et Naruto qui avait apprit a lire son visage savait que malgré son calme apparent il était excité comme une puce.

Un sourire plein d'amour et de reconnaissance apparut sur son visage car il savait qu'Iruka avait été une des personne a croire le plus en lui même s'il avait eu quelques réticences au début de sa carrière, jamais il n'avait arrêté de le soutenir et maintenant il était fier de montrer que son soutien allait payer.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose en fait. Juste qu'on se partagera l'affiche avec un autre acteur. Je jouerai le rôle d'un politicien déchiré entre son devoir, sa famille et son amour illicite.

_ Hmmm. Ça a l'air complexe comme rôle.

_J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'il tombe amoureux de son secrétaire qui est un homme.

_ Un homme ? Une relation homosexuel ?

_Oui, moi aussi j'étais étonné quand on m'a proposé le rôle mais j'ai vraiment envi de relever le défi et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté.

_Tu as raison, je sais que tu peux le faire. Fonces, ne te retournes pas et fais ta route.

_Merci papa. Je savais que tu continuerais a me soutenir » il lui avait dit avec tout la gratitude qu'il pouvait puiser en lui. Son père lui servait un verre d'eau sans lui avoir demandé.

C'était une chose qui épatait toujours Naruto. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Iruka, il arrivait souvent qu'Iruka réponde a ses envies ou attentes sans qu'il ne lui en ait fait part. Il se souvint d'une fois, un soir, il était rentré après une bagarre. Il s'était faufilé et s'était caché d'Iruka et était parti se changer et avait dîné comme si de rien n'était. Mais le soir dans son lit, il sentit les larmes montaient se souvenant des paroles blessantes de l'autre enfant, comme quoi il était un bâtard, sans vrai parents et qu'Iruka l'avait prit par pitié. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il était son fils mais cela ne changeait pas la douleur qui avait jailli dans sa poitrine. Il avait essayé de cacher ses larmes et tourments quand Iruka était venu lui dire bonne nuit mais sans rien dire Iruka le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Et submergeait par l'émotion il avait fini par craquer et tout lui raconté. Iruka avait réaffirmé son amour pour lui mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être puni pour s'être bagarré.

« Et tu sais qui est l'autre acteur ? » Sa voix l'avait ramené au présent.

« Oui mais de ce côté là, nous avons rencontré un petit problème. On avait une rencontre aujourd'hui pour confirmer nos rôles, l'autre acteur devait être Uchiha Sasuke mais il a dit qu'il préférait attendre et réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse. » Il avait préféré garder pour lui les détails de l'audition. Pas qu'il avait honte mais c'était encore trop frais et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tout digérer et de tout assimiler lui même. Alors il continua sans s'attarder sur les détails.

« Et le problème est que je sais que c'est avec lui que je veux travailler. Pendant l'audition j'ai senti l'alchimie entre nous deux et je ne pense pas que je pourrais jouer ce rôle avec un autre acteur aussi naturellement. Alors je me suis dit que j'irais le convaincre moi même d'accepter le rôle parce que j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il allait refuser. Tu crois que j'ai raison ? » C'était la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis ce midi, avait-il raison de vouloir s'en mêler ? Allait-il arranger ou aggraver les choses ? Il ne savait pas et c'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin de poser la question à la personne qui le comprenait le mieux.

« Je ne sais pas Naruto. La seule chose que je sais et que si tu ne fais rien et que cet acteur refuse le rôle tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir agi. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle est la bonne chose mais sache qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de ne rien faire et d'éprouver des regrets par la suite. »

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser, il était perdu. Devait-il y aller ? Le persuader ? Laisser les choses se faire en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il savait qu'il devait agir et sa décision était prise.

« Merci Iruka. Comme d'habitude tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut me dire. » Il avait bien fait de venir. Il y voyait plus clair et ne se posait plus de question. Il allait persuader Sasuke d'accepter le rôle quelque soient les moyens qu'il devrait utiliser.

Ayant pris sa décision, il pouvait mettre son appréhension pour la soirée de côté sachant que ce qu'il pouvait penser maintenant ne lui reviendrait de toute façon pas en mémoire le moment venu. Il décida donc de parler de tout et de rien avec Iruka, moyen de passer le temps et de décompresser puisqu'ils ne parlaient que du bon vieux temps en riant de bon cœur. Naruto pouvait voir qu'Iruka avait pris un coup de vieux mais étant étonnement jeune quand il l'avait adopté, il restait une père jeune. Il approchait de la quarantaine mais ne les faisait pas pour un inconnu qui le croisait dans la rue. Mais lui pouvait voir que les années avaient laissés leurs traces sur ce visage et des rides pris place sur ce visage empli de bonté et de chaleur. Il avait des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière par une mini queue de cheval, les yeux ambrés et une cicatrice horizontale sur son nez. Gand, mince et bien bâti, c'était un homme séduisant qui était pourtant resté célibataire au fil des ans. Étant jeune Naruto avait aimé pouvoir s'accaparer d'Iruka sans devoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne lui avait jamais prêté attention ni s'était intéressé à lui alors quand Iruka était apparu, il était affamé d'amour et avide d'attention et de tendresse. Maintenant qu'il avait vieilli, il pouvait sentir que cette solitude pesait sur l'homme et en ressentait une culpabilité lancinante en le voyant qui lui piquait le cœur quand il apercevait une tristesse au fond du regard de l'homme bien qu'il souriait.

En pleine discussion il pensa à son agent, il lui avait laissé sa journée mais il devrait peut-être l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait eu le rôle principal. Shikamaru comme Iruka avait été une des personnes qui le soutenait quelque soit la situation et ses décisions. Shikamaru avait toujours évité les projets inutiles et chaque film que Naruto avait tourné, avait toujours fait avancer sa carrière dans le domaine dans lequel il travaillait. Il s'excusa alors de la conversation qu'il avait avec Iruka et décida de passer un coup de téléphone à Shikamaru dans le salon.

« Allô ? » il entendit une voix endormie lui dire.

« Tu dormais ? » il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il savait que son agent passerait sa journée de libre à somnoler et à ne rien faire.

« Non, je regardais un film à la télé dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

_ M'étonnes pas. Je t'appelle pour te dire les résultats de l'audition.

_Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Je le sais déjà que tu as réussi. » Le sourire quitta le visage de Naruto pour laisser place a l'étonnement.

« Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'a dit ?

_ Personne, je savais que tu allais réussir. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki après tout. » Le sourire revint de plus belle.

« Toi qui sais toujours tout, tu as raison, j'ai réussi l'audition mais savais-tu que j'avais obtenu le rôle principal ? » Il entendit du mouvement au téléphone, et il pouvait visualiser Shikamaru se redresser sur le canapé. Un sourire narquois remplaça son sourire de joie.

« Le rôle principal ? Je croyais que vous vous partagiez l'affiche avec Sasuke ? » Rêvait-il ou la voix de Shikamaru était-elle plus éveillée ? Non, elle l'était.

« Oui c'est le cas, mais mon rôle apparemment est prédominant dans le couple. Ou en tous cas c'est moi qui aurait le plus de temps a l'écran. » il sentait lui même la fierté dans sa voix la rendant plus grave.

« Je suis fière de toi Naruto. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire et tu l'as fait. Je te parle en tant qu'ami et non en tant qu'agent, donnes tout ce que tu as et toutes les portes s'ouvriront devant toi. » était-ce contagieux la fierté ? Il ne pensait pas mais en tous cas ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça de la part de son ami.

« Merci, Shika. Mais si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est tout autant grâce à toi. Sans ton travail et tes conseils je ne pense pas que j'en aurais autant accompli pendant ces deux années. » il ne lui avait jamais dit merci et il pensait qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne occasion.

« Tu n'as pas tort.

_ C'est pas l'humilité qui t'étouffes.

_ Ce n'est pas de la fierté, ce n'est que la réalité. » Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rouler ses yeux. Il était étonné que son agent ne lui ait pas encore dit qu'il était fatiguant. Devait-il lui parler de Sasuke ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Il en avait déjà parlé et il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

« Si tu le dis, je suis chez Iruka donc je vais te laisser maintenant. A demain.

_ A demain, je passe te prendre à 6h. » et il raccrochèrent. Il revint dans la véranda rejoindre son père de cœur.

« Alors tu as appelé Shikamaru ? », il affirma d'un signe de tête. « A voir le sourire sur ton visage je suppose que la conversation s'est plutôt bien passé . » En effet son visage portait toujours le sourire résultant de la discussion au téléphone.

« On peut dire ça, tu connais Shikamaru, moins il en dit mieux il se porte et pourtant là il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire autrement que ton mieux maintenant.

_ Je sais, je sais et il n'en aurait été autrement. » Et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

C'était la fin d'après-midi, le soleil était passé sous la barre d'horizon laissant derrière lui un ciel de feu, avec des traînées dorées qui éclairées ses cheveux d'une casquette d'or. Naruto aimait la fin de la journée, il savait que les ténèbres étaient sur le point d'envahir le monde, il avait tellement peur de la nuit quand il était jeune mais tout cela avait changé grâce à sa rencontre avec Iruka. L'homme lui avait montré qu'il avait désormais une personne à ses côtés pour le protéger, pour le réconforter, qu'il n'était plus seul. Il regarda l'homme devant lui qui regardait le couché de soleil paisiblement, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les façons et à de nombreuses reprises.

Il était toujours assis paisiblement lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il le prit dans sa main, il avait reçu un message. Il regarda pour voir de qui il était, c'était un message de Sai « J'ai réussi à avoir l'adresse. Je te contacte plus tard pour ma récompense. 31 Mandy Lane, appartement 10. » Il l'avait. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre son courage a deux mains, à monter dans sa voiture et à y aller. Il relut le message pour s'en assurer, eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait promis en contre partie de cette adresse et ce dit qu'il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. Il se décida à partir, il dit au revoir à Iruka lui promettant de revenir le voir très bientôt. Sur la route il ne préféra pas penser à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire sachant seulement qu'il était prêt à tout. Il ne faisait pas attention à la musique qui passait à la radio, il ne faisait pas attention au paysage qui défilait. Il faisait attention à la circulation un minimum pour ne pas faire d'accidents mais son esprit était centré sur une seule chose, Sasuke. Il arriva devant l'immeuble vers 22h. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il se dit qu'il le serait seulement en allant voir. C'était un appartement a 10 étages, donc il lui fallait trouver l'étage de l'appartement qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança jusque la porte, il vit qu'il y avait des sonnettes, il regarda alors s'il y avait celle de Sasuke mais il ne vit pas son nom. Sai s'était-il trompé d'adresse ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Il s'approcha de l'énorme porte en verre, il pouvait voir que le hall était éclairé. Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Il ne pouvait pas entrer car la porte était automatique et il lui fallait un code donc il était bloqué dehors si on ne lui ouvrait pas la porte. Heureusement pour lui, il aperçut que la porte de l'ascenseur au fond du hall s'ouvrit et un couple en sortit. Ils se dirigeaient vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester devant la porte car il paraîtrait étrange. Il se recula alors et fit de petits pas dans le sens inverse de l'entré espérant que le couple ne se poserait pas de questions. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le gloussement de la femme résonna dans ses oreilles, il se retourna et heureusement pour lui le couple était trop accaparé l'un dans l'autre pour le remarquer. Il se retourna et courut vers la porte. Il arriva juste à temps, il arriva a glisser deux doigts avant que la porte ne claquait. Il se glissa dans le hall, et regarda autour de lui. Le hall était très spacieux, et très clair, tout dans l'immeuble respirait l'aisance et l'opulence, au contraire de son immeuble. Il n'était pas pauvre mais ne vivait pas non plus dans le luxe. Il regarda sur le côté s'il pouvait trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de trouver sa cible plus rapidement mais il ne voyait rien. Il avança vers l'ascenseur résolu mais devant la porte, il remarqua un renfoncement sur sa droite qui cachait les boîtes aux lettres, il ne pouvait pas les voir de l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Il alla regarder dans un élan d'espoir et bingo, il trouva les initiales SU sur une boîte, qui lui rappelèrent les initiales qu'il avait déjà vu sur les sonnettes à coté de la porte. Par déduction et aussi par espoir, il décida de tenter sa chance, il trouva que l'appartement se trouvait au 10e étage. Donc c'était un appartement par étage, il n'était pas plus surpris que cela. Il rentra dans l'ascenseur avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et lui demande des explications. Il appuya sur le bouton du 10 et attendit, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il sentit la pression montait, et en même temps il était calme ce qui était un étrange mélange. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'appartement d'un pas assuré bien que son assurance était fébrile. Il arriva devant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle était en face de l'ascenseur et il n'y en avait qu'une sur tout le palier. '_Au moins cela règle le problème du bruit pour les voisins_'. Il inspira, puis expira et reprit une inspiration, leva la main et toqua à la porte le cœur battant.

* * *

><p>Un long chapitre n'est ce pas? Dans le prochain enfin la confrontation entre nos deux acteurs. A bientôt.<p> 


	4. La confrontation

**Disclaimer : Rien ne change**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>'<em>We are moons,<em>

_Throw ourselves around each other,_

_We are oceans,_

_Being controlled by the pull of another_

_And I just wanna be loved by you_**  
><strong>

_And I just wanna be loved by you  
><em>

_I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you '  
><em>

___We are stars par The Pierces.  
><em>

Il entendit le bruit de la porte résonner. Il se tenait là, devant cette porte fermée dans le noir, à attendre qu'elle veuille s'ouvrir. Son cour battait car il avait peur, pas peur de Sasuke mais peur de tout gâcher, de ne pas trouver les bon mots. Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tellement que ce soit Sasuke et pas un autre mais c'était comme ça, il le sentait ainsi et pas autrement. Il restait là immobile, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, se frottant les mains avec un sourire nerveux sur le visage en espérant que la porte allait finir par lui accorder l'accès à l'intérieur mais rien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et s'il n'était vraiment pas là pour finir ? Et si Sai s'était vraiment trompé d'adresse ?

Découragé par de telles pensées, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, le dos appuyé contre elle. Il plia les jambes et les ramena contre son torse où il les serra car il avait froid. Ils étaient au mois d'avril, et même si les jours se réchauffaient, les nuits restaient fraîches et maintenant que la tension et l'adrénaline étaient tombés pour laisser place à la déception, il sentait le froid le picoter et ramper sur sa peau lui donnant la chair de poule. Dans son agitation il n'avait pas pensé à s'habiller plus chaudement et donc la petite veste qu'il portait ne lui permettait pas de retenir la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps. Pourtant il avait toujours eu une chaleur corporelle plutôt élevée, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir froid et surtout il n'aimait pas avoir froid. Le froid, la solitude et l'obscurité lui mettait le morale au ras des pâquerettes. Mais ce qui l'acheva c'était la voix de Sai dans sa tête qui lui rappelait le prix qu'il allait devoir payer pour être là _'Il ne va pas me demander de poser nu quand même'. _

Il était tellement occupé à broyer du noir qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de l'ascenseur qui montait. Il était tellement enfermé dans sa misère qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Tellement concentré sur les moyens de mourir sans douleurs qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre qui venait vers lui. Il était là assis, à ruminer quand une voix le fit sursauter de peur :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » la voix était glaciale mais le son était unique et Naruto sentit les frissons mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou si c'était la réaction de son corps en réponse au bruit exquis qu'il venait d'entendre. Il leva la tête vers la source des paroles et il était là. Devant lui, Sasuke le regardait comme s'il était un détritus devant sa porte mais son cerveau décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette information et de se concentrer sur la paire d'yeux qui le regardait.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Sa voix sortit plus basse que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il était sûrement resté trop longtemps sur place dans le froid. Il se racla la gorge, se releva et reparla d'une voix plus distincte : « Je suis là car il faut qu'on parle. »

Sasuke le regardait avec un visage impassible et pourtant Naruto pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Étrange. « Hn. Pars. » et il se dirigea vers la porte sortant la clé de sa poche. Naruto était pétrifié, bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction, la réalité n'en restait pas moins choquante. Sasuke avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à rentrer mais Naruto se posta devant la porte pour l'en empêcher. Il vit deux yeux le regarder et si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur place. Mais même si ces yeux avaient des intentions meurtrières, Naruto ne pouvait détourner son regard. Il était comme envoûté pas ses yeux sans fonds, ses deux abîmes qui le fixaient sans ciller. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat et Naruto se sentait comme un lapin devant un tigre prêt à le dévorer. Mais il ne reculerait pas, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il allait devoir subir pour être arriver jusque là.

Vu le regard que Sasuke lui donnait, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir parler alors il agit radicalement comme à son habitude, il poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que Sasuke appelle la police. Apparemment l'homme se donnait beaucoup de mal pour passer inaperçu, appeler la police ferait beaucoup trop de boucan et attirerait l'attention sur lui. En revanche se faire jeter dehors à coups de poings et de pieds semblait très probable. Il se dépêcha alors de rentrer dans l'appartement avant que Sasuke l'en empêchait. Il ne voyait rien dans le couloir dans lequel il était entré à part la fin où une lumière fluette se dégageait par une porte entre-ouverte. Sur son chemin il pouvait distinguer des formes flous et des ombres, mais il devait avancer alors il marcha. A l'allure à laquelle il se hâtait, s'il ne trébuchait pas ou ne se cognait pas sur quoi que ce soit, alors un miracle aurait eu lieu. Tout cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes de réflexion et Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et encore moins de le retenir, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Naruto s'introduisait dans son appartement ainsi.

Naruto était arrivé dans une autre pièce, celle où la lumière rompait l'obscurité, provenant de l'extérieur et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il se trouvait dans le salon à en croire l'énorme canapé trônant devant lui. '_Halleluya_'. Il savait qu'il était maintenant trop loin pour que Sasuke puisse le mettre dehors sans qu'il acceptait de partir. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke avait plus de force que lui, vu les différence entre leur deux constitutions, il ne doutait pas de sa dominance physique. Il voulait discuter et savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir échanger plus de trois paroles avec Sasuke. Il repéra le beau brun par le claquement assez bruyant de la porte d'entré qui paraissait rendre le silence qui suivit plus lourd et pesant.

Il pouvait entendre de légers pas qui venaient vers lui. Sasuke n'avait pas crié, pas hurlé mais Naruto savait que ce n'était pas pour autant cela qu'il s'était résolu à avoir une discussion avec lui. Il entendit les pas qui continuaient à venir vers lui, des pas sûrs qui indiquaient qu'ils étaient sur un terrain connu. La lumière était toujours éteinte et le peu qui s'introduisait par la fenêtre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il n'osait pas bouger de sa place de peur de casser quelque chose ou de se casser quelque chose. Il entendit Sasuke entrer dans la pièce, il pouvait distinguer son corps filiforme dans l'obscurité donc il savait qu'il était là avec lui mais il refusait toujours d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné. Naruto espérait qu'il n'allait pas décidé de l'attaquer dans l'obscurité. Ce serait déloyal et lâche de sa part. Un silence de plomb continua de régner dans la pièce, Naruto savait que Sasuke le fixait comme il le fixait et aucun des deux ne se résolut à bouger de sa place.

Ils se fixaient et se tenaient l'un face à l'autre dans l'obscurité. Naruto pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur, étrangement il était calme. Excité certes mais calme, bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu et on ne pouvait dire que les choses avaient bien commencé. Mais même si l'idée de ne pas savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler l'angoissait plus tôt dans la soirée, là, dans le salon de Sasuke il était calme. Il serrait ses mains car il savait que le silence était sur le point de se rompre et qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer et trouver les bons mots s'il voulait avoir une chance d'influencer Sasuke.

La lumière qui s'alluma soudainement lui éblouit les yeux, lui brûla la pupille. Par réflexe, il porta sa main au visage dans la but de se protéger de cette lumière mais jamais il ne quitta Sasuke des yeux, plongé dans la noirceur de ceux qui le fixaient en retour. Même s'il avait un visage impassible, Naruto pouvait voir l'agacement et la colère grondaient aux fonds de ces abysses. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas pour finir l'obscurité, car il sentait la colère émanait de Sasuke mais il ne le voyait pas et là était toute la différence.

« Si tu ne sors pas sur le champ, j'appelle la police. » Voilà, le silence était rompu et le duel commençait. Les mots courts, précis et cassant, résonnaient comme le tonnerre qui annonce la tempête.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas » Naruto lui répondit sérieusement. Il avait envie de rire, de sourire sachant pertinemment qu'il bluffait mais il se ravisa, Sasuke était déjà passablement irrité, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il avait besoin de le garder relativement calme s'il voulait avoir une chance de plaider sa cause.

« Comment ? » il lui demanda toujours sur un ton égal mais sa posture avait changé, elle était plus droite, plus raide signe qu'il avait compris que cela allait être plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Car tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de tes voisins, et surtout du quartier, n'est ce pas, S U ? » il avait fait mouche et il le savait. Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa voix grondait :

« Hn. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Seulement te parler.

_ De quoi ?

_De l'audition.

_ Tu as le rôle principal. Que veux-tu de plus ?

_ Rien. Juste que tu acceptes ton rôle » lui aussi savait faire des réponses courtes et aller droit au but. Lorsque le visage de Sasuke se leva vers lui les yeux écarquillés, Naruto comprit que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Rien de très étonnant jusque là.

« Pourquoi ? » sa voix était toujours égale mais Naruto savait qu'il était surpris et curieux. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il savait avait eu le premier rôle et il devrait le fêter, non essayer de convaincre une personne qui convoitait le même rôle à jouer avec lui à jouer dans la même série.

« Parce que si j'ai eu ce rôle, c'est entièrement grâce à toi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu réussir cette audition. C'est parce que tu étais mon partenaire que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir ce rôle. » maintenant que c'était dit il ne restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse ou une réaction. Et elle venue plus vite que prévu.

Sasuke vint sur lui en un éclair, qui se refléta dans ses yeux, le prit pas son col et le tira vers lui. Leurs visages se tenaient a un cheveu l'un de l'autre, quelques millimètres de plus et leurs lèvres se touchaient. Il pouvait sentir le souffle mentholé de Sasuke sur son visage mais il aurait préféré le sentir dans un autre contexte, une autre situation.

« Tu es venu te foutre de moi ? Tu veux quoi ? Des félicitations ? » son visage était encore plus blême sous la colère. La plupart des gens prenait de la couleur sous son effet, rouge ou bleu mais chez Sasuke, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, il ne prenait pas de la couleur, au contraire en perdait, il devenait blanc translucide, blanc cadavérique.

« Je te l'ai dit je suis venu parce que je veux que tu acceptes ce rôle. Je veux travailler avec toi, tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envi de tenter l'expérience » il avait du mal à respirer, car la pression que Sasuke exerçait sur son cou était forte. Alors ses paroles sortirent doucement, dans un souffle presque muet mais elles avaient été entendu car elle provoquèrent une réaction à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait, pas, Sasuke lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Là il eut le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs secondes et recula de quelques pas en arrière sous la force du coup.

« Tu as compris maintenant je pense. Pars. » Sa voix contenait autant de chaleur que l'antarctique et ses yeux criaient 'Mort !' mais Naruto ne battit pas en retraite. Il s'avoua que Sasuke était impressionnant et intimidant mais il en avait connu des personnes qui l'étaient tout autant alors il avait développé une certaine immunité à ce genre de personne. Il était légèrement plié sous l'effet de la douleur mais jamais il n'avait lâché Sasuke des yeux pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé de lui. Il reprit son souffle et se redressa.

« Merci d'avoir évité le visage. Toujours aussi professionnel. » Sa voix était ferme et n'avait pas chevreté. Il vit que son refus d'abandonner et de partir, irrité Sasuke au plus haut point. Mais il était comme ça, il refusait d'abandonner et de partir la queue entre les deux jambes. « Je ne plaisantais pas et je ne me moque pas de toi non plus. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi lâche. » et en disant ceci, il prit a son tour Sasuke par le col de sa chemise qui au passage lui allait comme un gant que ça devenait presque un pêché la façon dont elle épousait son torse et sa musculature.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Sasuke grogna prenant Naruto a son tour par le col. Voilà. Ils se tenaient de nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et si Naruto ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air.

« Tu as bien entendu. Tout cela parce que tu n'as pas le rôle principal, tu comptes abandonner. Pas besoin d'être surpris, je me doutais que tu allais refuser, je l'avais vu lors de l'audition. Quelque part j'espérais avoir tort mais en venant ce soir, je vois que malheureusement j'avais raison. Je pensais que tu avais plus de fierté d'être un acteur. » il ne put s'empêcher de monter la voix à la fin de sa tirade.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas. Comment oses-tu dire que je n'ai pas de fierté? Je suis meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais.» Apparemment Sasuke aussi avait atteint un niveau d'énervement conséquent par le fait qu'il se mit à crier à son tour. Il aurait pu être fier de tirer autant d'émotion chez le jeune Uchiha, famille qui était réputé pour leur flegme et calme légendaire en tout situation mais il était trop occupé pour penser à de telles choses.

« Prouves moi le contraire ! Montres moi que je me trompe sur ton compte ! Montres moi que tu es meilleur que moi en acceptant la proposition et en me surpassant ! Montres que le second rôle peut éclipser le premier !» Le challenge, la compétition motivait toujours la plupart des hommes ou alors c'était tout le contraire, un couteau à double tranchant comme ici.

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver. Alors pars. » il avait retrouvé son timbre de voix calme et posé même si la colère sous-jacente était toujours palpable. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés et Naruto savait que c'était le moment de faire mouche, le moment où tout se jouait. Pour lui une autre tension s'était développé à la proximité du corps de Sasuke mais il n'allait pas se laisser distraire par celui-ci.

« De quoi tu as peur ? De moi ? » lui aussi avait repris une voix normal, avec une touche de moquerie pour faire réagir Sasuke. « Laisse moi ri... » Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa parole, Naruto avait franchi la barre de ces quelques millimètres infimes et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant un court instant, il resta de marbre, les yeux grands ouverts, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait, et même s'il refusait de l'accepter, il sentit un frisson le traverser. Naruto au même moment était dans un tout autre état, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait et il décida de profiter de chaque instant. Quand Sasuke reprit le contrôle de lui-même, il essaya de reculer, de pousser Naruto mais l'emprise sur lui était trop forte, et ce fut lui qui recula.

« Si c'est de cela que tu as peur alors tu es lâche. Si tu as peur de l'opinion des autres alors tu es lâche. Si tu as peur de moi alors tu es lâche. Si tu as peur de ne pas réussir alors tu es lâche. Moi je n'ai pas peur, au contraire, je trouve cela excitant de pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un avec qui il m'ait possible de ressentir de telle chose. Ne veux-tu pas tenter pour voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller ? Ne veux-tu pas prouver que tu as un rôle aussi important que moi ?» il lâcha Sasuke et se recula tout en scrutant son visage pour essayer de jauger sa réaction. Peu de choses transparaissaient, il était déçu mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Maintenant les dès étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre ce qui allait se passer. Il attendit mais rien ne se passa. Sasuke fixait un point imaginaire dans le vide et ne bougeait plus ni ne parlait plus. Devait-il se réjouir d'être en un seul morceau ou au contraire redouter le manque de réaction ? Il ne savait pas et il était trop fatigué pour y penser. Cette discussion mouvementée plus l'audition plus tôt dans la journée avaient pompé toute son énergie. Pourtant on disait qu'il en avait à revendre mais ce soir là, il état drainé. De plus il savait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il avait joué son coup de poker.

« Je vais partir, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire alors je vais partir maintenant comme je te l'avais dit. J'espère vraiment que tu vas prendre la bonne décision. » comme Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas à ce qu'il disait, il décida de partir sans plus tarder. Avec la lumière du salon allumée, il pouvait désormais voir correctement le couloir donc il ne risquait plus la catastrophe en l'empruntant en sens inverse pour repartir. Il franchit le pas de la porte, la ferma et se posa contre elle pour se remplir les poumons en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il entendit un objet se fracassait et décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin.

Il arriva chez lui une demie heure plus tard, il était rincé. Il n'était pas si tard que cela, 23h, pour lui c'était une heure raisonnable car son emploi du temps lui demandait souvent de rentrer en plein milieu de la nuit, parfois de se lever au petit matin et même mais heureusement que quelque fois, les deux. Il rentra et décida de manger car sa journée avait été longue et surtout riche en émotions ce qui avait le don de lui donner faim. N'ayant pas le courage de faire un repas élaboré et surtout n'étant pas un cordon bleu, il se fit réchauffé un plat déjà préparé. Il ne s'attardait jamais à manger quand il était seul dans son appartement. Pour lui manger seul n'avait rien d'attrayant et ne faisait que renforcer sa solitude. Après avoir fini cette corvée, il décida de se détendre en prenant une douche avant de revoir son script pour le lendemain matin. Il se dirigea dans la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude cascadait sur sa peau, ses muscles se relâchaient au fil des minutes, il se lava rapidement, se lava les dents, mis son boxer et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il vit sur son répondeur qu'il avait un message. Curieux de savoir qui avait essayer de le joindre, il appuya sur le bouton :

« Vous avez un nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 20h20. Beep. Naruto, c'est Neiji, j'ai reçu un appel de la Konoha Corp, ils m'ont appris la nouvelle. Je suis fière de toi, ah...mais attends... Naruto ! Félicitations ! » c'était la voix de Tenten, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendu son enthousiasme. « Oui, félicitations, je voudrai te voir demain après-midi pour qu'on parle. A demain. ». il sourit se disant que beaucoup de gens avaient été fier de lui aujourd'hui. Il avait un poids plutôt lourd sur les épaules, il ne pouvait pas se planter et perdre son rôle. Il savait que c'était le rôle de sa vie, il lui était impossible de gâcher cette chance. Il prit son script et le relit, mais cela ne dura pas plus de 5 min car il disait en tout et pour tout, trois phrases pendant tout le film :

« Tu n'as pas de quoi me rembourser, alors mets toi à genoux et appliques toi bien.

Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ? En manque ? Retires tes habits et je vais te combler.

Je reviendrais demain, et après demain jusqu'à ce que je récupère mon argent. »

Voilà les trois phrases les plus longues qu'il devait dire, sans compter les grognements, insultes et le reste. Vivement qu'il passait à quelque chose de plus épanouissant même s'il n'était pas honteux de son travail. Avant de s'endormir, il pria pour que Sasuke prenne la bonne décision. Allait-ce devenir une habitude de penser a l'Apollon d'ébène avant de dormir ?

Il se réveilla au son de la porte d'entré. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger quand il prenait son repos bien mérité ? Il se roula dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit et de se rendormir mais il avait été trop loin car il tomba de son lit. La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois, voyant que la personne insistait, il se redressa, il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 8h30. D'une humeur plutôt maussade , il se dirigea vers sa porte ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller ou de se couvrir. On venait chez lui pour le déranger alors il n'allait pas prendre la peine de se présenter décent, et pis il était en boxeur et pas tout nu non plus. Il se frottait la tête là où il s'était cogné, il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas avoir une bosse. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son agent se trouvait devant lui, le regard dans le vide, à moitié endormi et cela l'énerva encore plus.

« Depuis quand sonnes-tu à la porte ? Si je me souviens bien je t'ai donné une clé pour que tu puisses entrer sans devoir sonner, non ? »il laissa la porte ouverte et se retourna pour partir dans sa cuisine sans se donner la peine de tenir la porte tant que Shikamaru rentrait.

« Après ton succès d'hier, j'avais peur que tu ne ais décidé de fêter ça et que tu ne te sois pas coucher seul hier soir.

_ Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas assez de sexe comme ça ? J'y ai le droit quasiment tous les jours alors quand j'ai du temps libre je le passe autrement.

_ Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit.

_ Tu veux un café ? » Ils étaient arrivés dans la cuisine en parlant. Naruto n'avait toujours pas pris la peine d'enfiler un vêtement mais il ne se sentait aucunement mal à l'aise. La pudeur était un luxe dans son métier qu'on ne pouvait se permettre.

« Oui je veux bien merci. Je ne dis jamais non à de la caféine.

_Et le pire c'est que avec tout ce que tu bois, on ne fait pas la différence.

_Ah ah très drôle. Tu as eu le message de Neiji ?

_Oui, hier soir en rentrant, on doit aller le voir cette après midi. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre du comptoir de la cuisine. Ils avaient chacun leur café, sucré pour Naruto et noir pour Shikamaru. Dans ces moments là, Naruto était vraiment content que son agent était aussi son ami, car bien qu'ils parlaient de travail, ils le faisaient dans une ambiance chaleureuse et cela lui permettait de se donner encore plus.

« Aucune idée. Il m'a seulement appelé hier soir me disant qu'il était au courant et qu'il voulait nous voir aujourd'hui pour parler de certains détails mais je ne sais pas quoi. Avant que je puisse lui demander, il avait déjà raccrocher. » On pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas content mais il était trop fainéant pour avoir une rancune envers quelqu'un et encore moins son patron. Naruto sourit.

« Ok, on verra bien quand on y sera. Je suppose que l'on y va dès que j'ai bouclé le tournage ce matin ?

_ Oui cela ne devrait pas être long, tu tournes une séquence de 20 min aujourd'hui. On a de la chance que le temps soit avec nous, car tu n'as pas oublié que c'est en plein air ?

_ Non je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai même révisé mon texte hier soir. C'est dur de retenir trois lignes tu sais.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Tu vas t'habiller ? On doit y être pour 11h et il y a pas mal de route à faire avant d'y arriver.

_ Bien capitaine. » et il but la dernière gorgé de sa tasse avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il décida de quelque chose de léger avec une petite veste car même si le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, l'air était quand même frais. Heureusement que dans sa séquence il passait tout de suite à l'action et à l'exercice qui allait le réchauffer sinon il aurait eut froid. Ils se mirent en route dès qu'il avait fini. Ils arrivèrent au site une demie heure avant le début du tournage, largement assez de temps pour qu'il s'habille et qu'on le maquille. Il avait déjà tourner avec sa partenaire donc il connaissait certaine de ses habitudes pour s'assurer que la prise se passerait bien et qu'elle serait bonne dès la première. Même si son travail ne le révulsait pas, il n'aimait pas forcément que le tournage s'éternise et même s'il avait une bonne endurance, il arrivait quand même qu'il fatigue au bout d'un certain nombre de reprise. Mais aujourd'hui tout se passa normalement, au bout d'une heure la prise était bonne et il avait fini de tourner. Il ne ressentait plus la fatigue comme au début et il n'était pas rare qu'il enchaînait deux tournages dans la même journée. Ils repartirent aux alentours de 13h, et passèrent par l'appartement de Naruto pour qu'il se douche et se change puis repartirent en direction du bureau où ils étaient attendu. Ils n'avaient pas mangé car il n'y avait rien à manger chez Naruto et même si celui-ci commençait à ressentir la faim, ils décidèrent qu'ils mangeraient après avoir vu Neiji. Ils arrivèrent à la boîte vers 15h. Le bureau de Neiji se trouvait bizarrement au rez-de-chaussé. Tout le monde savait que c'était parce que après avoir du passer une semaine à monter dix étages par les escaliers pour se rendre à son bureau où il se trouvait avant, il avait décidé de déménager pour éviter de retenter l'expérience. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, ils s'y rendirent directement et toquèrent.

« Oui, entrez » ils entendirent. Ils rentrèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans le bureau. Devant eux se tenaient trois autres personnes dont une que Naruto ne s'attendait pas à voir là. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge et il dût déglutir. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

* * *

><p>Alors? Intrigué?<p> 


	5. La surprise

**Disclaimer : Toujours a Kishimoto**

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau, dire qu'il était surpris eut été un euphémisme. Il n'y croit pas ses yeux, il ne voulait pas y croire, il devait rêver. Il avait des frissons, il sentait le froid et en même temps il avait chaud. Il était immobilisé par la stupeur. Il ne pouvait pas se pincer pour savoir qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur et donc que tout cela était obligatoirement qu'une hallucination. Mais malheureusement il savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai, et que ce jour était arrivé, plus vite que prévu mais il était là. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-il ici pour lui ? Il n'était pas prêt ! Le serait-il un jour ? Il ne pensait pas mais aujourd'hui était définitivement non. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, avec sa peau blafarde et ses cheveux d'ébène. Que faire ? Partir ? L'envie de faire demi-tour, de sortir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou était présente, tentante mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait assumer ses actes, ce jour serait arrivé tôt ou tard alors il resta là, à attendre. Attendre le verdict, attendre qu'il lui dise sa peine. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par lui qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder les deux autres personnes présentes debout.<p>

« Bonjour Naruto, Shikamaru. Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. On discutait justement des termes du contrat de Naruto avec Jiraiya. » ce fut la voix de Neiji qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il était surpris de voir Jiraiya, agréablement surpris mais son anxiété était trop forte pour que cela l'atteigne plus que ça.

« Bonjour, je suis Shikamaru, l'agent de Shikamaru. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il n'y a pas longtemps. » il regarda son agent aller serrer la main de Jiraiya. Il ne voulait plus le regarder et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. Dans des moments comme ceux ci Naruto était toujours épaté pas le professionnalisme de Shikamaru. Il vit le jeune homme revenir à sa place plus raide que d'habitude ce qu'il trouva bizarre.

« Oui je me souviens. Content de te revoir blondinet. » il savait qu'il s'adressait à lui. Devait-il se vexer d'être nommer ainsi ? Il supposait que oui mais bizarrement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'avait pas entendu de sarcasme, pas de méchanceté et Naruto supposait que c'était une forme d'affection de la part du vieil homme. Il décida alors de ne rien dire et de laisser couler. Il savait que ça allait s'installer, qu'il risquait de rester blondinet mais il ne voulait pas agir. Après tous les surnoms qu'on lui avait donné étant plus jeune, blondinet rentré dans le panthéon des surnoms affectifs et non péjoratifs, sûrement le deuxième après fiston. Alors il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et qu'il acceptait de devenir blondinet.

« Moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui.

_ Ce n'était pas prévu en effet car nous étions sûr que le jeune Uchiha allait refuser après sa réaction hier mais apparemment on peut encore se tromper à notre âge. » il souriait mais Naruto était trop abasourdi pour lui rendre. Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours alors il devait avoir bien entendu, Sasuke avait accepté. Il allait jouer avec Sasuke. Un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, qui menaçait de briser sa mâchoire mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était qu'il avait réussi.

« Je vois que cette nouvelle te ravie. » alors il se tourna pour le regarder et son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

« On peut dire ça » Doux euphémisme mais il n'allait pas dévoiler tous ses secrets. Il était sûr que Sasuke n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi il avait fini par accepter alors il n'allait pas faire la gaffe de parler de leur rencontre.

« Je suis contente que tout le monde soit content mais n'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes tous là si vous le voulez bien. J'ai déjà dû annuler quelque rendez-vous pour être ici alors si nous pouvions poursuivre. » la voix était claire, distincte et féminine. Elle venait de la troisième personne dans le bureau, une jeune femme que Naruto ne connaissait pas. Elle était très jolie, de longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière dans une queue, les yeux bleus, elle devait sûrement avoir le même âge que Naruto et Shikamaru. Grande et mince, elle était très élégante et sobre. Il entendait la rigueur de sa posture et sa volonté dans sa voix, pourtant lorsqu'il la regarda droit dans le yeux, il put y voir de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance. Il savait savait qu'il allait l'aimer mais cela ne devait pas être le cas de tout le monde, il pouvait sentir l'irritation et du malaise se dégageait par vague de Shikamaru. Se connaissaient-ils ?

« Naruto je te présente Ino Yamanaka, l'agent de Sasuke qui a été appelé aujourd'hui pour participer à la réunion. Melle Yamanaka je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara. » C'était Neiji qui avait fait les présentations sans bouger de son bureau, la classe.

« Appelez moi Ino s'il vous plaît. De plus Shika et moi nous connaissons, n'est ce pas ? » elle regardait Shikamaru en souriant et pourtant rien de chaleureux ne se dégageait de ce sourire.

« En effet » il avait répondu calmement mais on pouvait entendre son irritation, « Malheureusement » il se dit si bas que seul Naruto l'entendit. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota « Je savais pas que tu avais de si jolie connaissance. », il souriait et lorsque Shikamaru se tourna sur lui, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus : « Jolie mais agaçante. » il chuchota à son tour. Naruto restait bouche bée, il n'avait jamais entendu Shikamaru complimentait une femme.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Nous sommes donc tous ici présents pour discuter du futur projet de la Konoha Corp avec Naruto et Sasuke comme acteurs principaux » Lorsque Neiji dit ceci, Naruto se tourna sur la dernière personne, il n'était donc pas là pour lui ?

« Saï est ici présent car nous avons décidé qu'il serait le journaliste à avoir le scoop de ce nouveau projet. » Alors il n'était pas là pour lui. Naruto se sentait stupide d'avoir eut peur. Stupide et pourtant de le voir là lui rappelait le marché qu'ils avaient passé et avait été comme un électrochoc.

« En parlant de ceci, Naruto et moi avions une interview prévu ensemble donc je pense y inclure Sasuke pour couvrir l'événement. » Sa voix était encore plus froide qu'au téléphone, Naruto se recula encore plus loin de l'homme même s'il était déjà à une distance considérable. Il vit Shikamaru et Neiji se retournaient sur lui, ils ne dirent rien mais il pouvait voir la surprise dans leurs regards. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler à Shikamaru mais en parler aurait rendu tout trop réel.

« En effet, une interview de nos deux acteurs principaux ensemble pour être la meilleur publicité et promotion pour le film. » c'était Jiraiya qui venait de parler ne sentant pas ou ne prêtant pas attention à l'ambiance bizarre régnant dans la pièce.

« Nous ferons ainsi alors. Saï n'a qu'à appeler l'agence pour trouver une date. Nous passerons le message à Ino. Cela vous convient ? » Neiji s'était tournée vers elle.

« Tout à fait. Shika a mon numéro. » on pouvait voir qu'elle faisait exprès de parler de Shikamaru en termes si affectueux, sûrement pour agacer l'homme et vu la réaction de celui-ci c'était réussi. Mais il n'y avait pas que de l'agacement mais Naruto ne pouvait pas définir l'autre impression.

« Parfait. Je vous pris de m'excuser mais d'autres affaires m'attendent. Nous en reparlerons alors. » et Saï partit le premier mais il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto avant de franchir la porte. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassurer de ne plus devoir subir cette interview tout seul ou si au contraire il devait craindre ce moment à trois. Le fait que Saï avait été aussi calme pendant la réunion ne laissait rien présager de bon même s'il se doutait que le journaliste savait être professionnel quand il le fallait.

« Maintenant que cela est fait, il y a d'autres choses dont j'aimerais que nous discutions. » Neiji était celui qui conduisait la réunion. « Nous avons discuter avec Jiraiya et pour le bien du projet nous avons décidé que désormais toi et Sasuke vivraient ensemble. » Ok il s'attendait à tout sauf cela.

« Quoi ? » fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à formuler.

« Pourquoi ? » ce fut Shikamaru.

« Vu la relation que vous partagerez dans la série, nous avons besoin que l'intimité entre vous deux soit visible au premier regard, or avec vous deux faisant vos carrières chacun de votre côté, vous ne pourrez développer une telle relation d'où cette nécessité de vivre ensemble. » Jiraiya regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer le sérieux de ces propos.

« Et Sasuke serait d'accord ? » il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke avait accepté de telles conditions.

« Oui, il l'est » c'était Ino qui venait de parler et elle aussi regarder maintenant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord. J'accepte. Où ? » il ne fallait pas réfléchir deux fois. Après ce qu'il avait dit hier à Sasuke il ne pouvait pas perdre la face en refusant.

« Sasuke a accepté à condition que cela ne se fasse pas chez lui. Serait-il possible de le faire chez Naruto ? » elle s'était maintenant tourné vers Neiji, bizarre c'était son apparemment après tout.

« Bien sûr. N'est ce pas Naruto ? » Sous entendu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

« Bien sûr. » Il savait que son apparemment était assez grand pour eux deux, et pis se trouver en territoire connu lui donner un avantage cette fois-ci. De plus cela lui changerait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Il était plutôt content de cette perspective même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke.

« Bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi le jeune Uchiha a-t-il fini par accepter en fin de compte ? » Jiraiya posa la question à Ino, visiblement curieux.

« Pour être franche je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Il m'a appelé en fin de soirée hier pour me dire que pour finir il acceptait le rôle. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a seulement dit qu'il n'était pas lâche et n'avait peur de rien. » En entendant le discours d' Ino ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté. Il avait bien fait d'y aller, il avait bien fait de vouloir lui parler. Maintenant il regrettait un peu moins le marché qu'il avait passé avec Saï.

« Le plus important et qu'il ait accepté et qu'on puisse avancer. Donc je te disais que pour que le tournage soit un succès il faut qu'une intimité soit palpable entre vous deux. Le tournage va commencer dans deux mois au début de l'été. J'ai ramené vos script que vous devrez apprendre pendant ses deux mois mais surtout votre objectif sera d'être confortable l'un près de l'autre. » il savait que deux mois était une période de temps suffisante pour apprendre son script, en tous cas de ses premières scènes mais devenir intime avec Sasuke allait être une autre paire de manche. Même si Sasuke savait qu'il devait devenir ami, il savait qu'il allait se forcer dans le but de réussir car l'échec était inconcevable et Naruto savait qu'on ne se forçait pas à devenir ami. On le devenait ou on ne le devenait pas mais on ne pouvait se forcer, il savait que parfois les amitiés naissaient avec le temps et il espérait que c'était ce qu'il allait arriver.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lors du tournage Sasuke et moi on sera comme les deux doigts de la main. »il affichait une assurance qu'il avait pas mais il n'allait pas déjà dire qu'il ne pouvait pas alors que le projet n'avait pas encore commencé.

« Bien. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais prendre le script de Sasuke et retourner à mes affaires. » elle s'avança pour s'emparer du script posé sur le bureau. « Je vous appellerez pour régler les modalités en rapport au déménagement. » elle s'avança vers la porte quand Jiraiya reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois préciser qu'ils doivent commencer à vivre ensemble dès la fin de la journée. » Ino se retourna les yeux écarquillés, Naruto le regarda la bouche ouvert, même Neiji avait l'air légèrement surpris.

« Ce soir ? » Ino répéta comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu mais Naruto ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. Il était resté bloqué sur « fin de la journée ». D'accord il avait compris qu'il allait devoir vivre avec Sasuke, d'accord il se doutait que le plus tôt serait le mieux mais aujourd'hui ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser un léger temps d'acceptation et d'adaptation ? Il devait se faire à l'idée que ce soir il ne dormirait plus seul dans son appartement mais avec une autre personne qui n'était autre que Sasuke par dessus tout.

« Oui je sais que cela pourrait paraître un peu brusque mais plus tôt sera le mieux et si de toute façon ils vont vivre ensemble pourquoi ne pas commencer dès aujourd'hui. » et il sourit. Il pouvait sourire, ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir vivre avec une personne dont il y avait de forte chance qu'une simple conversation tourne en bagarre.

« D'accord j'ai compris, je vais appeler Sasuke pour le prévenir de suite. Shika tu peux m'envoyer l'adresse de Naruto par texto plus tard ? » Shikamaru lui hocha de la tête, contente de cette réponse, elle fit signe de la tête à son tour et sortit de la pièce.

« Bon maintenant que tout cela est réglé, je vais vous laisser à mon tour, je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire. » Et Jiraiya sortit à son tour de la pièce avec un sourire qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre Ino quand même ? Jiraiya était quand même connu pour ses frasques amoureuses et tendances extra conjugales. Naruto décida que cela ne le regardait pas mais il trouvait cela triste pour Tsunade qui malgré son aire sévère, dégageait de la bonté et de la gentillesse.

« Maintenant que nous sommes en privé, nous devons discuter mais avant tout Naruto, qu'elle est cette histoire d'interview avec Saï ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. » le moment de s'expliquer était venu mais bizarrement maintenant qu'il savait que Sasuke avait accepté, il se sentait heureux et intelligent lorsqu'il raconta l'histoire.

« ...et le soir même j'étais chez Sasuke pour le convaincre. » il finit son récit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire content sur le visage.

« Je confirme que tu as une bonne excuse, et vu le succès de ton plan je suppose que c'était la chose à faire. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de telle manigance la prochaine fois ce serait bien. Nous lui confions l'interview car quoi de mieux qu'un journal à scandale pour parler d'un projet scandaleux.

De plus Saï est un journaliste qu'il est préférable de ne pas trop côtoyer si tu ne veux pas finir dans le prochain numéro.

_ Je sais que tu as raison et je ferais comme tu dis.

_ Bien, ensuite, à partir de ce soir tu commences à vivre avec Sasuke donc je compte sur toi pour que tout se passe bien. Je te connais et je sais que tes paroles ou tes actes peuvent parfois dépasser ta pensée mais je te demanderai de t'abstenir.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de très sociable je te ferais dire.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, et je sais que tu peux être un ami formidable mais je sais que tu as un fort caractère aussi.

_ D'accord, d'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas le manger. » et il esquissa un sourire de prédateur sur son visage montrant ses canines anormalement pointus.

« Si nous sommes d'accord alors. Shikamaru toi tu continueras d'être son agent, pendant ces deux mois, tous ces projets sont maintenus jusqu'au commencement du tournage. En même temps j'aimerais que tu les surveilles tous les deux, mieux vaut être prudent.

_Bien.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, je pense que assez de choses ont été dîtes aujourd'hui.

_ Ok, on se voit demain alors. Passe le bonjour à Tenten et dit lui que je ne vais bientôt passer la voir. » Naruto prit alors son script et sortit du bureau suivit par Shikamaru. Le porte était à peine fermer qu'ils poussèrent ensemble, deux longs soupirs. Naruto fut celui qui rompit le silence.

« Longue journée.

_ Tu l'as dit.

_ Elle n'est pas encore finie.

_ Ne m'en parles pas. » et ils partirent tous les deux vers la voiture.

Dans l'après midi il avait un casting qu'il réussit pour une publicité pour une ligne de sous-vêtements. Elle n'était pas encore très connue mais si Shikamaru avait dit de passer ce casting, c'était que ce fait allait sûrement changer très rapidement. L'audition avait été plutôt simple, une photo en sous-vêtements pour tester sa photogénie, qui bien sûr était bonne et il avait réussi l'audition. Mais il était fatigué, pas par l'audition mais par le chemin qu'il avait du faire pour venir jusque là, deux heures de route. Heureusement toute les auditions ne se passaient pas comme avec Jiraiya et Tsunade sinon son métier aurait été beaucoup plus difficile. Il n'avait pas de tournage dans la soirée, il lui restait à planifier sa journée de demain. Il avait bien pensé à passer voir Tenten mais il devait avouer qu'il était fatigué, et à l'idée de la soirée qui l'attendait, il sentit une nouvelle vague de fatigue l'envahir.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu avais rencontré la jolie Ino » ils étaient dans la voiture, et Naruto commença la conversation pour passer le temps sur le chemin du retour. Il aurait put commencer à mémoriser son script mais il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir la pleine possession de son cerveau plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke allait sûrement tout compliquer au point que tout deviennes un casse tête. Alors il avait rejeté l'idée du script, il n'allait pas rajouter une tête pleine à sa fatigue déjà importante. Alors il parla à son ami, une conversation taquine pour le détendre avant l'affrontement.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université. Elle et moi étions dans le même cursus mais nous ne nous parlions pas. C'est à travers un ami commun que nous avons fini par faire connaissance. Au début tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte à quel point elle pouvait être têtue. Alors ensuite nous nous parlions plus et après notre diplôme nous ne nous sommes plus adresser la parole et nous ne sommes plus vu. J'avais des nouvelles d'elle à travers notre ami mais à partir d'un certain moment j'ai préféré ne plus savoir. Aujourd'hui je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis 3 ans.

_ Je suppose que cela a du être un choc.

_ Oui et non. Je savais qu'elle avait fini par devenir l'agent de Sasuke donc on était destiné à se croiser un jour ou l'autre.

_ De la façon dont tu parles d'elle je suppose qu'il y eut plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux.

_ Et je dis que parfois tu es idiot ? » il détourna son regard quelques secondes de la route pour le regarder et lui sourire. Naruto savait qu'il souriait pour la façade et qu'en réalité il était triste. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux qui étaient passé d'ennuyé à mélancolique.

« Tu as raison. J'ai très vite été attiré par elle. Tu l'as vu ? Qui ne le serait pas. On se chamaillait tout le temps mais j'ai très vite su que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais je pensais mon amour à sens unique et je n'y ais pas cru quand nous sommes devenus un couple et nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, les genoux qui menaçaient de lâcher, j'étais nerveux comme pas possible. Moi, tu imagines ? » En effet il avait du mal.

« Tout se passa bien pendant six mois. Et pis il y eut une fête d'organiser à l'université pour fêter le nouvel an. Nous y sommes allés tous les deux et à un moment de la soirée, nous nous sommes séparés, elle avec ses amis et moi avec les miens. Et à un moment, une blonde est venu m'inviter à danser. Bien sûr je refuse, pas intéressé mais elle est persistante alors je finis pas accepter pour une seule danse. Donc nous dansons normalement, a une bonne distance l'un de l'autre et elle commence à me séduire. Je refuse, mais j'avais déjà bien bu alors je me laisse prendre au jeu. A la fin de la chanson elle m'emmène dehors prendre l'air, je la suis éméché et à un moment elle se retourne et m'embrasse. Je me recule mais elle refuse de me lâcher et me regarde d'un air taquin et aguichant alors je finis par céder. On s'embrasse puis elle commence à laisser ses mains se balader sur mon corps et les miennes l'imitent. Quand je sais pas pourquoi, je relève la tête et là je vois Ino qui me regarde. » il s'arrêta de parler pendant un court instant, sûrement pour calmer ses émotions. Naruto était prêt à lui dire de ne pas continuer s'il le souhaitait mais un regard lui suffit pour dire qu'il était trop tard. Il en avait trop dit désormais pour ne plus finir son histoire. Il prit une inspiration et reprit :

« Elle était là à me regarder embrasser une autre fille qui n'avait pas le quart de sa beauté. Elle ne dit rien, ne crie pas, ne pleure pas. Alors moi je vais pour m'approcher d'elle pour lui dire que ce n'est qu'une simple erreur, que c'est la seule pour moi mais elle recule d'un pas à mon approche. Alors je m'arrête pensant qu'elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais elle relève la tête et là je vois dans ses yeux la trahison, le chagrin, la colère et l'amour qui se mélange lui assombrissant le regard. Et au bout d'une minute, elle fait demi tour et part. Je n'ai jamais pus lui reparlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai essayer de lui parler mais elle avait changé de groupe pour m'éviter ce qu'elle fit avec brio. Alors je me suis dit qu'il était peut être mieux que j'abandonne et c'est ce que j'ai fais. »

Naruto voyait qu'il lui avait coûté de raconter ceci. En avait-il parlé à quelqu'un ? Sûrement mais à une poignée de gens car Shikamaru était une personne discrète. Naruto se sentit alors privilégié mais en même temps coupable car il avait abordé le sujet. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Shikamaru avait repris la parole : « Et tu sais le pire ? Tout ce que j'ai su c'est que l'autre fille s'appelait Temari et rien de plus. Et je n'ai jamais voulu en savoir plus. Le seule pour moi était Ino. Mais je suppose que les choses sont mieux ainsi. Après j'avais de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Chouji, notre ami commun. Au fait, tu me feras penser qu'il faut que je te le présente. Et il y a un an il m'a dit qu'il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle elle se serait trouver un petit ami alors je n'ai plus voulu savoir et me suis dit que si elle était heureuse, c'était bien ainsi.

_ Conneries » il ne pût empêcher le mot de sortir et en même temps il devait le dire.

« Quoi ? » Shikamaru le regarda en colère. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son ami qui s'était trouvé une excuse, un prétexte pour mois souffrir. Il y avait eut recours à de multiples reprises dans le passé. Et s'il en avait retenu quelque chose, c'était bien que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il fallait mieux affronter les choses de front.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu viens de dire sont des conneries. Les choses ne sont pas forcées d'être ainsi et vu la façon dont tu parles d'elle, tu es encore amoureux d'elle ça en crève les yeux. Alors pourquoi tu n'agis pas ?

_ Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne sais pas !

_ Peut-être que je ne sais pas mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de dire le fond de ma pensée. Alors je te le redemande, pourquoi tu n'agis pas ?

_ Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Naruto entendit le désespoir dans la voix, et pendant un bref instant il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi dur mais ce fut très bref. Il savait que Shikamaru avait besoin d'une secousse pour réagir.

« Je sais pas moi. T'excuser, lui expliquer, essayer de rabibocher les choses parce que tu dois le faire.

_ Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Écoutes tu dois essayer. Moi et Sasuke allons apparemment passer pas mal de temps ensemble, donc par conséquent toi et Ino aussi alors c'est ta chance comme c'est a mienne.

_ Les prochaines semaines s'annoncent fortes en émotion.

_ Ne m'en parles pas. » et ils se turent, content d'être arriver à cette accord. Ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement, l'horloge indiquait 20h. Il n'avait pas mangé mais il ne ressentait pas la faim. Il se pencha et posa sa joue contre la fenêtre, et regarda vers le ciel. Il était sombre parsemé de gros nuages noirs qui semblaient menaçant, un tempête était-elle prévue ce soir ? En tous cas chez lui il y avait des chances pour que le tonnerre grondait.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.<strong>


	6. La menace

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Il regardait la nuit qui tombait sur eux. La tempête qui montait accélérait le mouvement, empressant l'obscurité dans le ciel. La météo avait-elle annoncé la tempête ? Il ne savait pas mais qu'elle l'ait fait ou non, elle était là. Le vent montait, les nuages grossissaient, se noircissaient, les gens se pressaient de rentrer chez eux sentant la pluie qui s'annonçait. Et il était comme eux. Bien qu'il était à l'abri à l'intérieur d'une voiture chaude et confortable, lui aussi était pressé de rentrer car il ne savait pas quoi mais qui l'attendait chez lui. En général il regardait les gens qui couraient rentrer chez eux avec indifférence. Ils avaient sûrement une personne qui les attendaient, une femme, un mari, un amant, un enfant, même un animal mais lui n'avait rien ni personne. Pourquoi se dépêchait de rentrer si c'était pour rester seul dans un appartement trop grand et trop froid ? Alors il traînait dans la rue, qu'il faisait beau ou comme ce soir là une tempête, il n'était pas de ceux qui se pressaient de rentrer chez eux. Il prenait le temps de regarder les boutiques, les couples flirtant, les familles marchant, tenant par la main leur enfant au milieu. Il regardait passer les hommes amants, les hommes pères mais lui n'était rien de cela. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, seulement que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté. Il souriait espérant que ce soir là était le début d'un changement. Il pouvait se tromper, peut-être que le destin ne réservait rien pour lui et pour Sasuke mais d'un naturel optimiste, il croyait le contraire, il voulait y croire, non il avait besoin d'y croire. Il vit par la fenêtre un homme et une femme courant main dans la main, il se voyait à leur place courant main dans la main avec Sasuke. On pouvait toujours rêver, l'espoir faisait vivre comme on disait.<p>

« ...UTO ! » il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix crier si proche de lui.

« Quoi ? » il répondit sur le même ton, irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans son rêve éveillé. Il se retourna pour regarder Shikamaru d'un regard mauvais.

« Je te disais que nous somme arrivés. » Et c'était vrai, ils étaient garés en bas de son immeuble. Il n'y croyait pas. Pendant combien de temps avait-il rêvassé ? Assez pour rentrer chez lui sans s'en apercevoir. Au moins la route lui avait paru beaucoup moins longue, il en avait pas vu passer la moitié. Il regarda son appartement par réflexe, habitué à le voir éteint et vide, pendant un court instant il s'attendit à voir de la lumière filtré à travers les vitres mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La déception s'empara de lui un court instant, mais elle disparut aussi vite, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si du jour au lendemain il allait rentrer dans un appartement éclairé où les effluves d'un repas sur le feu se feraient sentir. Être optimiste était bien mais il lui fallait garder les pieds sur terre tout de même.

« Je passerai te prendre demain matin à 9h. Tu as un séance photo, un meeting avec d'autres acteur pour discuter de vos rôles dans ' Bitles et leurs fans'. La fin d'après-midi libre, puis un passage dans une émission télévisé en début de soirée. Tu devrais être libre pour 21h si tout se passe bien. » il hocha de la tête à Shikamaru puis se tourna pour sortir de la voiture. Lorsqu'il alla pour ouvrir la portière, il vit du coin de son œil une source de lumière qui venait de s'allumer, il regarda d'où elle provenait et à sa grande stupéfaction elle provenait de son salon. Il se frotta les yeux, releva la tête une seconde fois, elle était toujours là, il recompta alors les étages pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper mais non, il y avait bien une personne chez lui, et il pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu es bloqué? » la voix de Shikamaru le fit sortir de son hébétement. Il se retourna sur lui pour lui donner un petit sourire puis sortit de la voiture. Il n'avait pas bouger que Shikamaru redémarra la voiture et s'éloigna, il était toujours au même endroit lorsqu'elle disparut au coin de la rue. Il lui fallait bouger, rentrer chez lui, il ne pouvait pas passe la soirée là, sur le trottoir. Il prit une grande inspiration, se donnant un semblant de courage et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il savait que vivre avec Sasuke n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, du moins au début. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre tous les deux, même s'il avait toujours eu envi de vivre avec quelqu'un pour tromper sa solitude, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait comment vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir des règles, des compromis, des ententes à devoir prendre et même si cela lui faisait peur car cela signifiait une restriction de sa liberté dans son propre appartement, il était tout de même excité à l'idée de cette cohabitation qui s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante et mouvementé. Dans l'ascenseur il était dans le même état d'esprit que la nuit précédente, il était étrangement calme et pourtant en même temps il sentait une nervosité sous-jacente qui ne demandait qu'à sortir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il arriva à son étage et se dirigea vers sa porte, il pouvait entendre le bruit de la télévision de l'appartement d'à côté mais il n'entendait rien venir de son appartement, même pas de bruit de pas. Ses illusions avaient-elles fini par prendre le dessus sur sa raison ?

Il prit la poignée de sa porte dans la main et appuya dessus. Elle était normalement fermée, elle aurait dû être fermé mais elle était ouverte. Un voleur ? Et si la lumière ce n'était pas Sasuke mais un voleur qui avait réussi à crocheter sa serrure. Depuis le temps que cela devait arriver. Il n'habitait pas dans un quartier 'chaud' ou considéré dangereux mais il avait entendu par un de ses voisins qu'il avait croisé dans l'ascenseur que une série de vol avait eut lieu. Avait-il décidé de s'en prendre à Naruto ? Si cela été le cas, il s'en été pris à la mauvaise personne. Il remonta ses manches et serra les poings prêt à rentrer dans le tas mais au dernier moment il hésita. Et si c'était vraiment Sasuke ? Lui sauter dessus à peine rentrer chez lui n'était sûrement pas le bon moyen pour commencer leur cohabitation. Que faire ? Rentrer dans un premier temps aurait été une bonne idée. Avancer avec prudence pour voir qui était là en aurait été une autre. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais été prudent, d'abord l'action et après la réflexion alors il rentra en trombe chez lui et se précipita vers la source de lumière.

Il arriva dans la pièce décidé à en découdre avec celui qui avait fait l'erreur de choisir son appartement. De l'une parce qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à voler car comme il ne passait que peu de temps chez lui et détestant la solitude, dès qu'il avait du temps libre il en profitait pour rendre visite à Iruka ou à Tenten. Et en second, parce qu'on ne repartait pas impuni après avoir osé s'en prendre à lui ou à ses affaires en l'occurrence. Il arriva dans son salon le cœur bondissant dans la poitrine, le souffle haletant sous l'excitation d'une bagarre en perspective mais son élan fut vite coupé ainsi que son souffle. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça eut été un euphémisme, ce n'était ni un voleur, ni Sasuke (malheureusement) mais l'agent de Sasuke, Ino. Elle était tranquillement assise dans son canapé, les jambes croisées et elle le regardait, un sourcil relevé, seul signe de sa surprise à l'entrée magistral de Naruto.

«C...Co...Comment ? » il avait dû mal à parler sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment était-elle entré ? Et surtout que lui voulait-elle ?

« Le propriétaire m'a ouvert la porte quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ta petite-amie. Un sourire par ci, un battement de cil par là et la porte était ouverte 10 minutes plus tard. Les hommes tous les même, un peu de charme et de rentre dedans et on en fait ce que l'on veut. » il pouvait entendre l'ironie mais aussi une certaine rancœur das sa voix. Était-ce parce qu'il connaissait son histoire avec Shikamaru ? Possible. Pensait-elle toujours à lui ? Absolument. Il en était sûr par rapport à son comportement plus tôt dans la journée. Devait-il intervenir dans leurs affaires ? Pas sûr. Il devait en tous cas le faire subtilement pour ne pas plus envenimer la situation. En était-il capable ? Là était la question.

« En tous cas, » elle le sortit de ses pensées et il reprit le fil de la conversation même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment participé jusque là « je suppose que tu te demandes, ce que je fais là. » En effet il était plus que curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans son appartement, il hocha de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'en effet il était curieux.

« Je suis venue te voir pour te parler de quelque chose et non, Sasuke ne sait pas que je suis là. » Avait-elle un sixième sens ? Il allait lui poser la question si elle était là de la part de Sasuke. « Alors je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais garder cela pour toi. » il hocha de la tête une nouvelle fois, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire qui devait rester entre eux pour renchérir la conversation.

« Je suis venue car je sais que Sasuke ne te le dira pas mais je pense que tu as pas le droit de savoir. Après toutes ces années , je sais à quel point il peut être têtu et cela m'énerve toujours autant même si je sais que derrière ses apparences bougons il peut être gentil... »

« Quoi ? » il savait que c'était grossier de couper quelqu'un mais apparemment elle s'était égarée et il était vraiment impatient de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Hein ? » elle était vraiment perdue.

« Je demandais ce que tu souhaitais me dire. » après avoir été grossier, un peu de politesse ne faisait jamais de mal.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais te prévenir que Sasuke avait un fan un peu envahissant.

_ Envahissant ? Du style ?

_ Du style qui suit jusque chez lui.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ J'aimerais mais ce n'est que la vérité. » D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait déjà eu des fans qui lui envoyait des déclarations d'amour passionnées, des cadeaux, des photos dans le plus simple appareil, même parfois des sous-vêtements et une fois un vidéo dont le contenu n'était pas à montrer à un publique non averti. Mais jamais, Dieu l'en préservait, de fans envahissant ou de détraqués.

« Je vois. » Que dire de plus ? Il ne savait pas et c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien de plus.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Ok, parce qu'il y en avait plus ?

« Envers Sasuke ou les femmes qui l'entourent il n'a jamais rien fait mais il est déjà arrivé qu'il se montre violent envers des hommes. » elle lui dit d'un aire désolé et contraint.

« Violent ? C'est à dire ? » il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Après un tournage, il a déjà agressé un acteur qui avait tourné avec Sasuke et l'a envoyé à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé et une contusion cérébrale. » D'accord ça venait de passer de bizarre à complètement glauque. Ce n'était pas un fan envahissant mais un détraqué dangereux.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas attrapé ? » Un homme qui en envoyait un autre à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas rien quand même.

« Non, il arrive toujours à se cacher et personne n'a jamais été capable de le reconnaître distinctement donc il pourrait être n'importe qui. Je dois avouer que quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à son partenaire de tournage, j'ai un peu peur ce qu'il pourrait te faire vu que vous allez tout de même vivre ensemble un certain temps. » et elle paraissait vraiment effrayé en disant ceci. Comment ne pas devenir paranoïaque après cela ?

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un peu effrayant mais on ne va pas arrêter de vivre pour si peu, n'est-ce-pas ? » il lui fit un sourire coincé se passant la main dans les cheveux pour afficher une nonchalance artificiel car la réalité était tout autre, il avait senti l'air se refroidir autour de lui au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« Je suis soulagée que tu le prennes aussi bien je dois t'avouer. » elle lui lança un petit sourire et il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment attirante quand elle souriait. Il comprenait ce que son ami avait vu en elle. En parlant de lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas peur de si peu. Mais je pense que mon agent devrait être au courant. Cela ne concerne pas que moi. » il lui dit sur un ton innocent, il n'était pas censé savoir leur passé, en tous cas pas pour elle.

« Shikamaru ? Tu crois vraiment que... » elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. De peur qu'il n'en parle ?

« J'ai vraiment confiance en lui et je sais que je peux lui dire tout et n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'il le gardera pour lui, après tout je lui confierai ma vie. » il lui sourit et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa bonne foi, il y avait été trop fort ? Noon. C'était mieux d'en rajouter une couche.

« Si tu le dis. » Bon elle avait acceptée mais c'était plus forcée que voulu.

« Et Sasuke ? » Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit il avait oublié que le beau brun devait venir ce soir, devait venir s'installer chez lui et commencer à vivre avec lui.

« Il fait ses valises en ce moment même, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait lui même lorsque je lui ai donné l'adresse. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tardé alors si je peux te donner un conseil ce serait de ranger un minimum pour que son arrivé se passe au mieux » elle dit ceci en regardant autour d'elle et en scrutant tout sur le passage de son regard.

« Insinues-tu que c'est sale chez moi ? » il n'était pas vraiment vexé car il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas une fée du logis, il se souvenait avoir nettoyer il y avait une semaine de cela donc ça ne pouvait pas être si sale que cela.

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela ! » elle bougeait ses deux mains pour montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas le vexer et il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle était gênée de son manque de tact.

« Ce n'est pas que c'est sale mais Sasuke est quelqu'un de très ordonné voir maniaque sur les bords alors disons que un sous-vêtement qui traîne est le genre de chose qui lui irise le poil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sauter sur le vêtement dans un espoir vain de le cacher même s'il était trop tard. Ce n'était pas parce que il était un acteur X qu'il aimait qu'on voit ses sous-vêtements hors tournage.

« Désolé, je vais faire en sorte de ranger en attendant son arrivée. » Ce n'était pas un crime d'avoir quelques vêtements qui traînaient dans son propre appartement, surtout quand comme lui on passait plus de temps dehors que dedans mais maintenant il allait devoir aussi apprendre à ranger et à ne pas poser ses affaires là ou bon lui semblait, en tous cas dans les parties communes comme le salon.

« Bien, je vais partir alors avant que Sasuke n'arrive, je ne voudrais pas devoir expliquer ma présence ici. » et elle se leva se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Avant que tu partes je peux te demander de prévenir Shikamaru pour le détraqué. Tu as dit avoir son numéro et tu en sais plus que moi sur le cas » là il se dit qu'il avait eut un coup de génie et du s'empêcher de sourire triomphant.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire ? C'est ton agent après tout. » on pouvait vraiment voir qu'elle n'avait pas envi. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier. Essayait-il de fuir ? Pas avec lui.

« Je sais mais avec le ménage et Sasuke qui ne va pas tarder je n'aurai pas le temps et j'aimerai vraiment qu'il soit prévenu ce soir. » il fit une petite moue suppliante. Normalement elles craquaient toutes.

« Pourquoi ? » Ok, pas toutes.

« Parce que lui aussi sera souvent en compagnie de Sasuke et il a le droit de savoir dans quoi il se lancer et qu'il doit maintenant se méfier des gens inconnus qui l'approche. » Pour une excuse trouvé à la seconde, elle était plutôt bien tournée.

« D'accord, je vais l'appeler après. Passe une bonne. A plus tard » Avait-il senti une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Il devait sûrement l'avoir imaginé.

Il allait rentré dans son appartement, envoyer un sms à Shikamaru pour qu'il soit préparé à cet appel et se mettre au ménage mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son voisin qui lui dit sur un ton taquin « Jolie blonde. Petit veinard. » Il lui répondit par un sourire froid et rentra dans son appartement. Crétin. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les hommes qui traitaient les femmes comme des objets, comble de l'ironie car il n'était pas rare qu'il jouait de tels hommes dans ses films. Peut-être qu'elle venait de là son aversion.

Il saisit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya son texto à Shikamaru le prévenant du futur appel d' Ino et surtout lui disant de ne pas gâcher cette chance. Ensuite il s'attela à la tâche ingrate de ranger son appartement et regardant de plus près, il constata que son appartement était effectivement légèrement en fouillis. Il passa alors la prochaine heure à ranger, à mettre en place. Il s'attaqua ensuit à la chambre d'amis qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Il mit des draps dans le lit, dépoussiéra les meubles, ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer l'air. La chambre était meublé, simple mais surtout impersonnelle. Il n'y avait rien à Naruto dans la chambre, ni photo, ni vêtements, rien. Il y avait seulement un lit et des meubles. La pièce parfaite pour Sasuke, pour qu'il se l'approprie, s'en fasse son chez soi dans l'appartement pour les mois à venir.

Il venait de finir la chambre quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Là, à cette seconde, son cœur s'accéléra. Il savait qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Allait-il toujours être dans cet état là dès que Sasuke serait dans les parages ? Il n'allait jamais survivre les prochains mois ainsi. Il gonfla ses poumons et ouvrit la porte. Apparemment Sasuke n'était pas là où on l'attendait car ce n'était pas le beau brun mais son agent Shikamaru.

« Shika ? Que fais-tu là ? » D'accord c'était plutôt froid comme accueil mais la journée avait eu son lot de surprise et elles n'en finissaient plus.

« Désolé de venir aussi tard mais faut absolument que je te parle. »et il pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il avait sur le visage, une expression à la fois inquiète et fatiguée. Étrange mélange sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ? » ils entrèrent dans le salon et s'essayèrent sur le canapé.

« Ino m'a appelé et m'a parlé du détraqué. Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

_ Shika tu sais que j'ai connu pire dans ma vie alors ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur ni me faire reculer.

_ Je sais, je sais. Et pour être franc je ne suis pas venu que pour ça.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Non je suis venu aussi pour te remercier. » et il le serra dans ses bras. Naruto resta figé quelques secondes avant de retourner l'étreinte aussi.

_ « Me remercier de quoi ?

_ Pour Ino. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle m' appelé et après maintes demandes, elle a accepté de me rencontrer la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse enfin m'expliquer depuis toutes ces années. Merci.

_ Bravo Shika. Tu as assuré. » et il tapa amicalement son ami sur le bras pour le féliciter.

« Non, le plus dur reste à faire. » et il soupira. Naruto comprit d'où venait son inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer la semaine prochaine. » A peine avait-il dit a qu'ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Naruto se leva pour aller ouvrir. Et avec la présence de Shikamaru, l'arrivé de Sasuke lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit mais là, il était devant lui, les bagages à la main. Il le dévisagea un instant puis repris le contrôle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes bagages ? » il lui dit souriant espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Mais apparemment ce fut vain car la mauvais humeur de Sasuke ne fit que s'accentuer.

« Non. Tu me laisses entrer ou pas ? » D'accord il aurait dû l'inviter à entrer mais ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser ce ton sec pour lui parler. Il bougea de l'entré pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans son antre ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui, pour le voir droit comme un piquet, scrutant, analysant l'environnement autour de lui. Shikamaru se leva et se dirigea vers l'entré.

« Bonsoir Sasuke. » il lui dit simplement.

« Bonsoir » il lui répondit sur le même ton, celui des affaires.

« Je te vois demain Naruto. Bonne soirée. » il se sourirent puis Shikamaru partit et Naruto frma la porte derrière lui puis pivota vers Sasuke.

« Ou je pose mes affaires ? » Toujours aussi droit et direct. Pas de 'joli appartement', 'bien décoré', non rien de tout ça. On pouvait deviner que Sasuke se foutait des convenances, car c'étaient des convenances. Tout le monde disait ceci en allant chez quelqu'un, parfois on le penser, parfois pas mais on le disait pour faire plaisir à l'hôte mais Sasuke ne faisait pas ça. Naruto soupira et décida qu'il ferait sans. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer. Il entra et Sasuke le suivit.

« Ici sera ta chambre. La mienne est celle à côté. Tu peux l'aménager comme tu le sens. Ce sera ton espace personnel dans l'appartement. » Il scrutait la réaction de Sasuke et fut assez fier de lui quand il vit le contentement de Sasuke à la mention de son espace personnel. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et sa nature glaciale reprit le dessus.

« On fera avec. » et il posa ses affaires et fit quelques pas dans la pièce , sûrement pour s'approprier les lieux.

« Je te laisse t'installer, on se retrouve dans le salon quand tu as fini. » Sasuke lui hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses sacs. Naruto sortit de la pièce, s'adossa à la porte et soupira. Il pouvait déjà dire que vivre avec Sasuke ne serait pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours. Il partit dans la cuisine se servir un verre. Il s'accouda sur le comptoir, réfléchissant à comment il allait commencer la conversation. Vingt minutes plus tard Sasuke entre dans le salon, il avait l'air fatigué, Naruto quitta son verre des yeux qu'il avait fixé tout ce temps, et il se regardèrent sans ciller, sans cligner. Il se jaugèrent, se jugèrent, s'apprécièrent et Naruto sut que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils se regardaient vraiment. Puis le contact se rompit quand les yeux de Sasuke se tournèrent vers son verre.

« Tu as soif ?

_ Juste un verre d'eau.

_D'accord. » et il lui servit un verre d'eau fraîche. Sasuke se mit à contempler son verre, ne dit rien, il regarda juste son verre. Naruto ne savait s'il devait s'en amuser ou être mal à l'aise à cause du silence. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre quand Sasuke parla.

« Il y a quelque chose que je tiens à préciser.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Dire que tu n'es pour rien dans ma décision d'accepter le rôle serait mentir et j'ai horreur des mensonges.

_OK

_ Mais ce n'est pas la peine de prendre la grosse tête. Tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté et surtout je n'ai rien à te prouver. C'est clair ?

_ Très clair.

_ Bien. » Et ainsi la conversation était finie, Sasuke repartit en direction de sa chambre sans se retourner. Naruto restait sur sa faim. Ils n'avaient parlé de rien, n'établirent aucune règles, ne posèrent aucune base. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir, il décida aussi d'aller se coucher, la soirée avait été mouvementé et riche en émotion.

Et le manque de conversation dura pendant une semaine, car Naruto se rendit vite compte que rien n'avait changé par rapport à avant l'arrivée de Sasuke. A part quelques rencontres dû au hasard dans le couloir ou dans la salle de bain, ils n'étaient jamais dans la même pièce. Naruto était dans le salon et Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il était là dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois paroles de toute la semaine. Au début Naruto pensait qu'il avait besoin de temps de s'adapter alors il le laissa mais au bout d'une semaine il jugea qu'il lui avait laissé largement de temps. Alors le soir venu, une semaine plus tard son arrivé, excédé, il fit irruption dans la chambre de Sasuke, sans toquer ni s'annoncer. Et il resta figé sur place, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais vraiment pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Que fait Sasuke? Vont-ils réussir à vivre ensemble? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.<strong>


	7. La frayeur

**Désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture^^**

* * *

><p>Un faux pas. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu et parfois rien de plus n'était nécessaire. Un moment d'inattention, une pensée trop profonde, une pulsion trop forte,une parole non réfléchi et le monde bascule vous laissant comme dommage collatéral de son cours.<p>

Le moment où il passa la porte et que son regard se posa sur celui qui occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées, il sut qu'il avait un faux pas magistral. Il voulut faire demi-tour sans se retourner, remonter le temps mais il savait qu'il était trop tard et qu'il allait devoir assumer les conséquences. 'Naruto ! Frappes aux portes !', il pouvait entendre la voix d' Iruka du fond de sa mémoire, lorsqu'à dix ans il avait pénétré dans la salle de bain sans annonce et qu'il avait vu de son gardien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il avait été dur de le regarder dans les yeux après ce moment là. Il se mordit la lèvre comme punition de ne jamais faire ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il pût sentir le goût de sang dans sa bouche, un goût métallique sur lequel il essaya de se concentrer mais il ne pouvait pas. Son cerveau était en panne momentanée devant la vision à laquelle il était confronté.

Devant lui sur le lit était allongé Sasuke, le pantalon abaissé, une main posée sur son sexe avec les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en signe de plaisir. Mais il ne faisait aucun bruit, aucun son ne se dégageait de ce corps si alléchant et envoûtant. Cette image de tentation pure ne dura qu'une seconde lorsque ces yeux d'ébène se posèrent sur lui et lui promirent mille et une souffrance. A cet instant précis, ou leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il se fit violence pour ne pas partir en larme la queue entre les jambes. Son bon sens lui disait de fermer les yeux, faire demi-tour et ne jamais reparler de ce qu'il venait de voir mais sa fierté et la curiosité le firent rester sur place comme une statue figée, la main sur la poignée de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en 'o' dont aucun son ne s'échappait. La poussière se figea dans l'air un instant puis le temps repris son cours et le moment de payer sa fougue était venu.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Sa voix était égale,sans halètement ni gêne comme si Naruto l'avait surpris pendant la lecture d'un magazine. Il ne put répondre de stupéfaction face à ce manque de réaction, non, face à l'absence de honte que tout être humain aurait ressenti dans une situation similaire. Une personne normale aurait crié, se serait levée, se serait cachée dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité sous le regard d'un inconnu mais pas lui. Il se rhabilla lentement sans aucun mouvement brusque ne trahissant sa gêne. De plus même si Naruto savait le passé d'acteur de Sasuke il devait avouer qu'il avait fini par croire le jeune homme dénué de tous désires physiques. Il était donc là, assis sur son lit, les yeux rivées sur Naruto attendant une réponse de la part du blond qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était la sensation de sec dans sa bouche,il la ferma donc pour pouvoir y remédier. La deuxième était beaucoup plus basse mais aussi beaucoup plus gênante. Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner comme s'il s'était enfin remis de ce trop plein d'information et Naruto savait qu'il devait répondre.

« Que faisais-tu ? »Allait-il considérer cela comme une réponse ? Improbable. Mais lui aussi avait le droit de poser des questions après tout.

« Ce que je fais ici ne te concerne pas en revanche ce que toi tu fais ici me concerne au plus haut point alors je te le redemande : Que fais-tu ici ? » Sasuke était sûrement le seul qui pouvait répondre à une question, vous faire un reproche et vous reposer une question tout cela dans la même phrase sans qu'on y trouvait rien à redire. Donc il se résolut à indiquer le motif de sa présence.

« Discuter. » Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il lui avait répondu mais refusait de donner des détails, lui aussi savait rester vague et imprécis. Après tout les motifs de sa venue étaient nobles, ce n'était pas comme si il avait prévu ce qu'il allait voir. Il n'avait pas voulu jouer les voyeurs, ou les pervers, il avait seulement voulu arranger les choses. Bon, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un succès de ce côté là mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Tu peux repartir alors. » il avait seulement dit ça. Pas de reproches, pas d'insultes juste quatre mots sur un ton froid et insipide et bizarrement cela le mit plus en rage que tout le reste.

« Non. » Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, refusa de rebrousser chemin. Il allait dire ce qu'il voulait dire et après partirai de son propre chef.

« Pardon ? » Le ton avait changé, il pouvait y dénoter une note d'impatience et de colère mais il ne fit que se redresser et ne pas bouger d'un pas.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, j'ai dit non. » La seule réponse qu'il eût fu un regard assassin et une mâchoire qui se serra. Il continua donc.

« Écoutes je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu pendant que tu te...enfin tu vois mais je pense qu'il est urgent que l'on discute.

_Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Et Sasuke se tourna vers le script qui était posé sur son lit. Ah, c'était donc cela, il répétait pour une scène. Les choses reprenaient leur sens désormais. Attends, qui répétait une scène pareille ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Naruto lâcha la poignée, avança dans la pièce sous le regard assassin de Sasuke et prit le script posé sur le lit. Il y avait donc une scène comme cela...il ne devait sûrement pas y être encore arrivé. Il regarda le numéro de page et en effet il n'avait pas encore lu jusque là.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une telle scène. » Se dit-il à haute voix n'attendant pas une réponse quelconque de la part de Sasuke, réponse qu'il n'eut pas d'ailleurs. Expirant sa frustration qui montait, il déposé le script sur le lit et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, il pût remarquer un rougissement léger de ses joues mais un clignement d'yeux plus tard et il n'y avait plus rien. Sûrement un tour de son imagination.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Lui dire simplement ce qu'il voulait n'aurait pas l'effet escompté, il devait lui faire comprendre.

« Ce serait plutôt a moi de poser cette question », toujours avec ce ton froid qui le poussait à partir. Il sentit sa frustration revenir aux triples galops.

« Merde, écoutes deux secondes. Pourquoi es-tu venu vivre ici avec moi ? Dans quel but ?! » il avait haussé le ton mais sa patience avait des limites.

Était-ce le fait d'avoir levé la voix ou d'avoir piqué son intérêt, il ne savait pas mais il avait enfin une réaction de la part du bloc de glace devant lui. Sasuke le fixa puis se lave et vint se placer devant lui.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Ce n'est certainement pas pour mon plaisir. » il avait gardé les dents serrées, signe de son agacement mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait faire reculer Sasuke maintenant qu'il avait établi le dialogue.

« Oui, ce n'est pas pour ton plaisir. Tu es là car tu es un professionnel. Alors conduis toi comme tel ! » et il s'était rapproché un peu plus du beau brun pour appuyer un peu plus ses paroles.

« Je ne te permets en aucun cas de remettre mon professionnalisme en cause. Compris ? Je suis venu habiter dans cet appartement miteux parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Je dois te supporter chaque jour et ce jusqu'à la fin du tournage. Rien que d'y penser j'ai des envies de meurtre qui m'envahissent mais je le fais car je suis un professionnel. Alors fais demi tour et repars de l'autre côté de la porte ou je ne te vois pas. » Ses paroles avaient fait naître en lui une sensation de peine et de douleur. Il savait qu'il était venu sur les ordres des scénaristes mais il na savait pas que pour lui cela représentait une telle torture de vivre avec lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu doives me supporter comme tu dises mais si tu es venu vivre ici pour rester enfermer dans ta chambre sans qu'on ne se dise un mot alors tu peux repartir vivre chez toi. » et il se tourna pour partir. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il sentit une main tenir son bras.

« Que viens-tu de dire ?

_ Repars. J'appellerai Jiraiya et Tsunade demain pour leur expliquer la situation.

_ Non. » Là il sentit une colère montait en lui,il se retourna, arracha son bras de l'emprise de Sasuke et se mit à crier :

«Non ?! Tu me dis que ma présence t'est insupportable et tu me dis non ?! Pourquoi ?!

_Parce que c'est mon travail.

_Alors tu n'as rien compris à ton travail. Si tu es venu ici ce n'est pas pour que nous restions de simples étrangers qui vivent sous le même toit. Tu es venu ici pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître, qu'un certain confort s'installe entre nous deux et que notre intimité commune se fasse ressentir lors du tournage. Mais comment veux tu que nous fassions cela si tu restes cloîtrer ici sans que nous échangions une seule parole ?! »

Voilà, il l'avait dit, il avait vidé son cœur et maintenant il se sentait plus léger. Mais il avait aussi un pincement au cœur en pensant que demain il serait sûrement de nouveau seul dans ce grand appartement. Même s'il ne voyait pas Sasuke, il pouvait quand même sentir sa présence dans les lieux. Son calme était revenu, et maintenant que tout était dit il sortit de la chambre de Sasuke sans entraves cette fois ci et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il savait que Sasuke allait faire ses valises en deux temps trois mouvements et partir. Il ne voulait pas entendre cela. Allait-il encore jouer son rôle ? Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Alors une seule chose vint à lui, dormir. Il se sentait fatiguer, vide. Sa colère et son agacement de la situation l'avaient mis sur le qui-vive toute la semaine, interrompant ses nuits régulièrement. Alors il s'allonger, ferma les yeux et sombra.

Il émergea de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Heures ? Oui, des heures. Comment cela pouvait il faire des heures il ne se sentait même pas reposé. Il avait mal à la tête, la vision trouble et les membres engourdis. Il se sentait comme s'il avait dormi sans cesse et en même temps comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il régnait un silence de mort dans l'appartement et il avait beau se concentrer il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, pas de bruit de pas, pas de bruit de télévision, pas de froissement de vêtements. Il avait raison, Sasuke avait sûrement décidé de repartir chez lui. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir après la conversation qu'ils avaient eus plus tôt ? Il pouvait se contenter heureux d'en être sortie indemne. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il avait seulement envie de se rendormir mais malheureusement pour lui son estomac ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Il avait faim. Il avait très faim. Et il savait que s'il avait faim, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir sans la calmer alors a contre cœur il décida de se lever pour manger un morceau.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre totale. Il décida de se rendre directement dans la cuisine. Il allait seulement se nourrir et repartir se coucher. Il connaissait son appartement par cœur, il savait ou chaque objet se trouvait, et comme Sasuke était comme un fantôme ne sortant jamais de sa chambre, il savait que Sasuke n' avait pas eu le temps de déplacer le moindre objet. Il continua sans se soucier d'éclairer les pièces jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait appris à ses propres frais en revanche que faire la cuisine dans le noir était une chose à éviter. Se préparant alors à la douleur qui allait lui assaillir les yeux, il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer a la lumière et se tourna vers son placard mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à celui ci.

Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre car entre lui et Naruto gisait un corps assis sur une chaise et avachi sur la table. Il l'avait fait. Il avait fini par le faire. Il savait qu'un jour cela arriverait. Personne ne le croyait et maintenant il était trop tard. Il avait enfin tué quelqu'un pendant son sommeil. Il savait qu'il était somnambule, il savait que des choses se déplaçaient pendant son sommeil il était donc obligé qu'il soit somnambule. Ou alors avait-il une deuxième personnalité qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il dormait, à la Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre il était fini,c'était la fin. Il s'agenouilla sur place sous les visions de son avenir sombre. Un très long séjour en prison, de longues vacances en hôpital psychiatrique. Qu'allait-il dire à Shikamaru ? Iruka ?! Il était tétanisé à la vision d' Iruka lui crachant au visage et le traitant d'assassin. Il allait courir faire ses valises pour disparaître lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement.

Il fit un bond de deux mètres sur place mais heureusement ne fit aucun bruit, il fallait éviter d'alerter les voisins, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination, la manifestation de sa culpabilité ? Il entendit un deuxième gémissement et cette fois il était qu'il était bien réel. Il se retourna sur lui même et fixa le corps en face de lui. Maintenant qu'il s'attardait dessus il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier son pouls. Il déglutit une fois puis prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers l'objet de son attention. Plus il approchait, plus un air de déjà vu le submergea. Il avançait à pas feutrés, un pas après l'autre comme si l'être allait se réveiller et lui sauter dessus. Il lui semblait entendre un son de respiration mais un corps ne respirait pas, et devant la pâleur de ce corps il ne pouvait qu'être mort. Le visage était caché dans les bras de celui ci il était donc obligé de déplacer la tête pour vérifier si celui ci respirait. Il posa la main sur l'épaule, le corps était froid, c'était bon, c'était vraiment la fin. Il aurait vraiment voulu faire une carrière dans le cinéma mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Sanglotant, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la tête bougeait, il ne vit pas la main se déplacer pour serrer la sienne. Cette fois ci il ne put le retenir, il cria comme une fille tout en faisant un bond de cinq mètres et se retournant pour voir la main blanchâtre tenir la sienne. Il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il remarqua enfin une paire d'yeux sombres le regarder. Et il eut enfin le déclic.

« S...S ...Sa...SASUKE ?! »Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur et jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un que d'être soulagé de voir une personne.

« Arrêtes de crier. » Sasuke se redressa et lâcha sa main. Naruto décida d'enlever la sienne de son épaule. Maintenant que la peur s'était évaporée, la vision de leur dispute lui revint en mémoire et l'embarras ainsi que la nervosité remplacèrent la peur. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dans ces cas là, il parla.

« Maisquefaistuici ? Tum'asfichuunedescesfrousses. Je pensais vraiment que tu serais partie. Pas que je suis pas content que tu ne sois pas là... »

« Stop. Je comprend rien à ce que tu dis, idiot. » il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi es tu ici? » il avait peur de la réponse et en même temps il voulait le savoir plus que tout.

« Dans la cuisine ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que je pouvais... » Le faisait-il exprès ou pas? Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent il pouvait vraiment être bête par moment. Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux et l'autre lui parlait de cuisine.

« Non! Non, je veux dire dans mon appartement. Je pensais que tu serais déjà repartie... » il finit sa phrase dans un souffle car il ne le voulait pas mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher non plus. Il attendit mais Sasuke détourna son regard pour fixer la table et ne dit plus un mot. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence complet, ne tenant plus en place, Naruto décida de se diriger vers son placard pour manger comme tel était son plan initialement.

« Écoutes, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu as faim ? » il était dans son placard et le fouillait en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire comme repas lorsqu'il entendit trois mots qui l'estomaquèrent.

« Tu avais raison. » il lâcha ce qu'il tenait pour se retournait sur Sasuke qui ne le regardait toujours pas mais qui regardait droit devant lui.

«Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce qu'on nous l'a exigé. Certes, la situation ne me plaît mais elle fait partie de mon travail et je dois m'en accommoder. Alors, je pense que dans notre intérêt commun nous devrions repartir sur de meilleures bases et apprendre à se connaître. » il avait enfin fini par se retourner vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Était-ce de la nervosité que Naruto pouvait lire dans son regard ? Non, il était sûrement fatigué.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais pour cela il faudra que nous, nous comportons comme deux personnes qui vivent ensemble et non seulement qui habitent sous le même toit. » et il se retourna vers le placard faisant mine de s'occuper alors qu'en fait il voulait seulement cacher son sourire.

« Hn » bien sûr on ne pouvait changer en cinq minutes.

« Veux-tu manger avec moi ? » Autant commencer de suite.

« Non. »et Sasuke se leva pour partir. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard qui montrait qu'il était blessé par le refus. Il se retourna vite pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Sasuke l'avait vu.

« Je dois me lever tôt demain et il est déjà tard. Demain soir on pourra dîner ensemble. » et il partit dans sa chambre. Naruto ne se retint pas de sourire en le regardant partir. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il savait que les choses allaient s'arranger d'une façon ou d'une autre en commençant par son sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci et au prochain chapitre. Bye Bye ~~<strong>


End file.
